Undercover
by Paralon
Summary: The Yu Yu Hakusho spirit detectives are sent to go undercover as students at a school, Keradin Academy, where a dangerous demon that's been causing trouble everywhere it goes is hiding among the students, but will the team catch it in time before it catches them? Slight Kurama/Hiei
1. Chapter 1

I was reading a fanfiction by Chibi-zayla, The Yu Yu Hakusho Joining You in School, I was quite excited to read it because she allowed others to submit characters to be incorporated into the story (thought about submitting my own when I first read it, but then looked at when it was last updated) and I liked the story topic. I was disappointed that she never got past writing the beginning and character biographies, and got the idea to write my own fanfiction with a similar topic. I intend to write and finish this story because I have no life other than for school, I will be writing and updating at least once a month, if not once every two weeks (feel free to hound me from time to time). This will be my first fanfiction and criticisms about my writing are welcome. I thank and give credit to Chibi-zayla for giving me the inspiration to write this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Yu Yu Hakusho cast nor the show, but I wish I did.

* * *

"What does pacifier breath want us to do now!" Yusuke Urameshi shouted at his blue-haired assistant, Botan.

It was a relatively normal day on the job for the spirit detective, he and the rest of his team were told by the assistant to meet in Koenma's office today.

His teammates, Kurama and Kuwabara had arrived, but were waiting on the fourth member, Hiei.

"Koenma will explain what he needs you to do when he gets here," Botan explained giving a stern look to the impatient teenager.

"Speaking of getting here, where is that shrimp!" Kuwabara complained.

Right after saying that, Hiei walked in, "Took you long enough, half-pint."

Before Hiei could retort with an insult, Koenma walked right in and popped into the seat behind his desk. He cleared his throat and began briefing the boys "Now that you are all here, I have a mission for you-,"

He was interrupted by Yusuke's interjection, "Another mission! Why can't we have a break from th-."

"Hush boy! This is very important. A powerful demon has escaped into the human world leaving a trail of wreckage and death everywhere it goes. You must find the demon, and kill it!" Koenma huffed.

"It? Do you not know who the demon is?" Kurama asked in his calm voice.

"Unfortunately no, the demon is apparently unknown to Spirit World intelligence, but what we do know is that it is hiding at this school, Keradin Academy."

A picture of the school popped up on the monitor; it was a huge, white, three-story building with four smaller buildings, two on each side.

The bleach white paintjob was set off with green hedging surrounding the perimeter of every building and lined every walkway.

"The best way to catch this demon is to go to undercover as students at the academy. You have been enrolled and will start tomorrow, that is all."

"What!" all four yelled in unison.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Somewhere at Keradin Academy…

A figure watches over the bustling students going about their school day from a third story window. The individual looks at each individual's face, imagining each being torn limb by limb, a mass of bloody gore.

A black-clad student below looks up at the building; the figure remained shrouded in the darkness of the classroom as to not be seen, when they looked only to see nothing, the student resumes their routine.

A maniacal laugh erupts from inside the darkened classroom.

"That's right, continue on like nothing is amiss, you don't know that in matter of days you all will be dead, and I will move on to my next target."

All remains quiet as an exit is quickly made to get back to the school population before anyone is missed.

* * *

The next day, the spirit detectives arrive at the front gates of Keradin academy.

"This sucks, Koenma could have at least given us enough notice so we can get settled into our dorms before being set off to school!"

Kuwabara complained loud enough to get the attention of two schoolgirls that were close by.

Yusuke bashed him on the head "Keep it down! We're here on an undercover mission and you are already attracting too much attention."

Kuwabara and Yusuke then proceeded to bicker, while Kurama flipped through the school schedules that the group was given earlier today.

"It seems that we are going to be on our own for the majority of the day."

Yusuke and Kuwabara stopped bickering long enough to say "What!" Hiei's attention snapped to Kurama with a split second look of concern, but reverted to his normal stoic frown.

Kurama finished looking through the papers and handed each one their schedules "We have no classes with each other, except that Hiei and I share one class. We would only be able to see each other during lunch, until the end of the day."

The boys were looking over their schedules when they heard the bell ring.

"That's the bell, we got to get to class!" Kurama broke into a run toward the building.

Hiei looked over the schedules and asked "Wait, what's I-."

"Hey! Wait for us" Yusuke yelled as he and Kuwabara sprinted after Kurama.

Hiei just stood there watching the three charge into the school "What's IT Academy?" Hiei asked before taking off after the others.

* * *

**Who was the mysterious figure in the window? And how would the gang handle their classes and students?**

**IT Academy is a Microsoft certification class, they're offered at my school, but nobody wants to take them because everyone hates the teacher that teaches the class. It would be interesting to write about how Hiei would fare in a technology class.**


	3. Chapter 3

Kurama's Homeroom and First Period: Honors Biology

Kurama walked into the classroom, composed and ready to work, only to be greeted by a bunch of girls squealing and whispering to each other, throwing glances in his direction.

_Just like Meiou Academy…this could be bothersome to the mission._

A girl with her pink hair in twin buns walked up to Kurama. "Hello…" she batted her lashes

"My name is Florence, but I go by Flora. What's yours?"

"I'm Suichi Minamino, I am a new student." Kurama politely bowed, which caused Flora to gush and giggle "My, My! Quite a gentleman!" she squealed.

A gagging sound was made after Flora's girlish squeal.

She whirled around to face a black-clad figure with short, dark hair; the person wore a stoic expression as Flora glared at the dark-featured individual.

"Got something to say, Lee?" Flora snapped.

Lee stared intently at Kurama, eyes slightly roving to take in every small detail of the red head.

Kurama felt uncomfortable under such an intense stare, even Flora was getting a little uneasy.

What made it even more uncomfortable was that Lee didn't blink the entire five minutes of staring, it was kind of creepy.

Kurama repeatedly looked from Flora to Lee, the unrelenting silence between them was a little tense for high school students.

Just then, the teacher came in. "Time for class to begin!" an overweight lady practically sang out, making her way to her desk.

The staring stopped and Lee's attention turned to the teacher, while Flora made her way to her seat on the opposite side of the room from Lee.

Kurama just stood there awkwardly trying to look for an empty seat in what seemed to be a full classroom.

"First thing on the agenda, we have a new student, Suichi Minamino," the teacher announced gesturing toward Kurama with her hand.

"He has transferred from Meiou Academy. He was their top student, and my, my your grades rival our own top leading student, Ms. Lee Crane." Lee growled with a look of malice in her almond-shaped eyes.

This made everyone in the room cringe, Kurama sweat dropped.

_Looks like I've already made an enemy…oh dear_

"Suichi, welcome to our class, I am your teacher, Mrs. Hicks. Go ahead and take the available seat next to Lee."

Kurama cautiously took the empty desk next to Lee, if looks could kill, Lee would have murdered him, reduced his body to mush, and fed him to the students.

"Now let's begin, class. Today will be talking about glycolysis." Kurama kept his eyes trained on the teacher and the board; he never dared to look away for the remainder of class.

* * *

Yusuke's Homeroom and First Period: Math

Yusuke sauntered into the classroom, apparently he walked in while class was in session because everyone just stared at him.

"Did I...interrupt something?" Yusuke asked confused.

_It's only been literally a minute after the bell rang and they already started?_

A pencil thin, blonde woman stood at the front of the room "You're late, Mr. Urameshi!" she said sternly "And it's only your first day here!"

A few of the students sighed at her shrill, scratchy voice; nails on a chalkboard would have been music to their ears in comparison to the older woman's voice.

"Quiet!" she demanded.

"Yes, Mrs. Leopold," the students droned in unison like a bunch of zombies.

Mrs. Leopold's eyes darted back to Yusuke, who was just nonchalantly standing in the doorway.

"Take your seat!" she shrilled.

Yusuke winced at her voice "Okay, Okay!" He went to the closest available seat.

"No need to your panties in a bunch, you hag!" The entire class stared with mouths agape at such a statement.

Mrs. Leopold stared with a bony finger pointed at Yusuke as if she were going to yell at him again, but she said nothing and resumed her lecture.

_Geez...these guys must be almost deaf, if they can handle that every goddamn day!_

Yusuke's head pounded from the teacher's voice, and he had only been sitting in class for ten minutes.

_The principal's office sounds nice right now!_

"Urameshi, pay attention!" the teacher snapped.

Yusuke could not take it any longer.

"Geez, why don't you just save your breath, you sound like a dying cat!" Yusuke retorted.

Her face became red with anger, she pointed her bony finger towards the door "Leave!" she yelled.

Yusuke jumped up "See ya, suckers!" he clicked his heels together and left the room.

* * *

Kuwabara's Homeroom and First Period: History

Kuwabara was running around trying to find his class. Just when he found it, the door was starting to close.

"No, must get to class on time!" Kuwabara yelled and jumped through the half-opened door, landing on his face.

Everyone in the classroom stared at Kuwabara on the floor. "Are you okay?" a man with long, black hair asked.

Kuwabara jumped up "Am I late?" he wheezed. "You're on time...barely. What's your name?" the man asked.

"My name is Kuzuma Kuwabara, I am a new student!" he said striking a pose. "Kuzama...I'm Mr. Hyadesh, you're in the wrong classroom."

Kuwabara facial expression fell "What! Isn't this history class?" "No...this is English class. History is taught by Mr. Koch on the other side of the school, and on the third floor."

"Aww man!" Kuwabara whined.

"Idiot..." a voice mumbled. Kuwabara heard the faint insult "Who said that!" he shouted. Among the seated students, he spotted Hiei with his feet propped up on his desk.

"Say that to my face, shri-!" "Okay, you should be getting to class, they probably started without you, bye!" Mr. Hyadesh quickly cut Kuwabara off as he pushed him out the door, and closed it behind him.

"Okay, let's get started class, turn to page 72 in your literature book."

* * *

Hiei's Homeroom and First Period: English

"I have always loved poetry. It's verse and sometimes intricate meaning. An artistic expression, as some may demonstrate its understanding, you will do fine in this class," Mr. Hyadesh said as he flipped pages in his own book.

Hiei sat back in chair as he listened to the teacher babble about some written work and hear the students pretend to believe or show interest in what he has to say.

Some tried best to gain his attention through flattery.

"I like poetry. I like to write, but I don't really like to learn about it or be forced to try and understand," a blonde girl wearing cat ears babbled.

"Understanding poetry can be difficult, if you have read it frequently, or pay attention to its word. I have loved it, but learning and understanding has its work cut out for me," he said in agreement

"In this class, you will be writing many of your own works, though its fairly easy to do well, if you do your work." Mr. Hyadesh continued to babble on.

Hiei wasn't really all that interested in what he was saying, but he did get this odd vibe off of him.

When Mr. Hyadesh spoke, he looked straight at him.

"If you are familiar with a writer's style, it makes it all the more easier." Hyadesh pulled out a notebook

"For example, a gifted writer from this school, who shall not be named has a very consistent style. The writing has always been dark, but even when it was happy, sad, or even a love poem, the style was always so dark."

He flipped to a page, and read aloud from it.

"I gaze on at the raven-haired

The eyes that make me cringe in fear

The stoic attitude that makes me second guess

A rare talent that is unmatched."

Hiei laid back in his seat with his eyes, not really paying attention to what was being said. When he opened his eyes, Mr. Hydesh's black orbs were looking straight him as he read the poem.

"The darkness that is thrown over me,

I feel inadequate under such judgement

A day that could be the end or a start

A day that I make things clear,

That I want to be with the raven-haired

A coldness I want to feel."

Hiei shifted uncomfortably in his seat, but did not let the rest know that as they and the teacher continued with the lesson.

_Was that...directed towards me?_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

The rest of the morning for the spirit detectives was nothing out of the ordinary.

Kurama was fawned over by girls...and a few guys.

Yusuke got sent to the principal's office again during second period, and again during third period.

Kuwabara was still trying to find his way around the school, leaping into the wrong classrooms each time.

Hiei on the other hand, was still rather uneasy after English class, so he decided to skip second and third period.

The raven-haired swordsman was asleep in a tree located in the academy's courtyard when the bell for lunch rang.

* * *

"What the hell! I can't seem to find an empty seat in this place!" Yusuke complained looking out at the sea of students in the cafeteria.

Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama had gone through the lunch line when the lunchroom had become filled to the brim with students.

"Hey! I see an empty table!" Kuwabara pointed out.

Kurama scanned the lunchroom and saw a table next to a wall with full length wall-windows, it was mostly empty, except for the one occupant, Lee Crane.

He mentally sighed.

_Oh dear..._

Yusuke and Kuwabara made their way to the table, while Kurama begrudgingly followed suit.

Lee had a bunch of books scattered across the table, she was currently hunched over reading out of one of them when they approached.

"Hey, you don't mind if we sit here, do you?" Yusuke greeted.

Lee didn't answer, she just continued to read in her book.

Kuwabara yelled "He just asked you a question! Are you gonna le-." "No," she quickly answered without her eyes leaving the page.

Kuwabara was about to erupt when Hiei briskly walked towards the table and sat down without a single word out of the table's only other occupant.

"How come you're not saying anything about half-pint sitting there!" Kuwabara whined. Hiei shot him a death glare.

In a biting tone she answered "I don't own this room nor this table, if you have to ask permission to sit, then I'm going to say no, you oaf."

Her voice was somewhat odd; for someone that was female, Lee spoke with a monotonous tenor with an angry edge of self-restraint

Yusuke and Kurama went ahead and sat down at the table while Kuwabara stood, continuing to badger Lee, "You want to say that to my face, shorty!"

With a loud thud, she closed her book, proceeding to walk around the table to stand in front of Kuwabara.

At full height, she barely stood at Kuwabara's shoulder; having a petite frame, she didn't look like no fighter, but something about her bold stand made the guys wonder.

"Oaf." The word echoed throughout the room, the cafeteria became dead quiet as students watched Lee and Kuwabara stand off.

"You don't wanna fight me, little man. I'm the number one thug from Sarayashiki Junior High." Yusuke scoffed at the false claim.

Everyone, except Lee, had a confused look on their face, Kurama spoke up "Uh Kuwabara, Lee i-." "Oh no, I insist on fighting the number one thug from Sarayashiki Junior High," Lee mocked, putting extra emphasis on Kuwabara's self-proclaimed title.

Hiei rolled his eyes, "You are about to make a fool of yourself." "Shut up, half-pint!" Kuwabara barked.

The tall red-head focused on the small opponent in front of him.

With a rebel's yell, he threw a fist at Lee's face, throwing his weight forward.

She swiftly dodged the punch, grabbed his wrist, and flipped him over her shoulder.

Kuwabara let out an "oof" when he landed, stunned.

"If you are in fact the number one thug from such a school, then I suggest becoming a clown. You make a better fool than a fighter," she said blatantly. After gathering her books, she promptly left the lunchroom.

The students returned to their lunchroom activities; the spirit detectives stared at their teammate on the floor.

"You do realize that Lee is a female, right?" Kurama asked sincerely.

Kuwabara attempted to form words, gaping like a fish, "Wha-Wha- That was a girl!" Kuwabara exclaimed standing up, recovered from his impact with the floor.

"Of course she's a girl," Hiei said matter-of-fact, "Most men don't wear high heels."

"But...she sounds like a he," Kuwabara pointed out weakly, kicking himself for not noticing a crucial detail.

"I'm as surprised as you are!" Yusuke laughed, "It's even funnier that you got beat up by a girl!"

"Shut up, Urameshi!" Kuwabara shouted as the bell rang.

"That's the bell, Hiei and I have to get to dance class," Kurama said leaving to his next period.

"Dance class!" Yusuke and Kuwabara broke out into laughter.

Hiei shot them a murderous look before following Kurama to their next class.

* * *

Later in the school halls after the end of the day...

"People, good and bad, you show me.

You let me see where things soon lead,

Deep within your power be.

Show where soon be bad deed."

A green labradorite pendulum hung from the grasp of a small hand, it swung softly to the left, leading the small figure down a hall, and to turn left around a corner, stopping in front of heavy double doors where the pendulum stopped swinging.

"The gym?" Stepping inside, the pendulum wielding individual walked to the center of the gym.

On one knee, the pendulum again dangled from their hand.

"When will it happen?" The pendulum swung to the right into a small circle, "Tomorrow..."

* * *

Later that evening, in the boys' dormitory...

"So, how was everyone's school day?" Kurama asked seating himself on the floor.

Yusuke laid back on his bed, "I had detention for getting kicked out of class."

"Wow, even on a mission..." Kuwabara remarked.

"At least it was only one class," Kurama said apathetically.

"Actually, it was three times," Yusukes corrected, "Three times!" the two exclaimed.

Yusuke shrugged, not bothered by it, but was bothered by something else; he turned to look at the small figure on the window sill. Even with his back to him, Yusuke can see that something was amiss; Hiei didn't really speak much, but the silence was more sullen, and all his muscles were tense.

He seemed to be in deep thought, but Yusuke made no attempt to get his attention.

"Now we really should discuss the details of the mission," Kurama said in a serious tone, "As far as we have been told, we don't have much to go on."

"Yeah! How does Koenma expect us to find the guy, if we don't know what to look for!" Kuwabara said loudly.

"He said that he is hiding among the students, could it be one of them?" Yusuke asked "Some of them do seem a little suspicious."

"Most likely, but it could also be a staff member," Kurama answered, "But so far, we have don't know who to suspect of being the demon."

"What about that cross-dresser, Lee?" Yusuke suggested.

"Yeah! She took me out without throwing a hit!" Kuwabara pointed out testily.

"That's just bad fighting technique on your part," Hiei critisized.

"Shut up, shrimp!" Kuwabara said hotly.

"Besides beating up Kuwabara...," Yusuke continued, "She seems more like a loner that's not too friendly towards others...kind of like Hiei."

Hiei shot him a look and returned his gaze toward the window, "Hyadesh."

"What? You mean the English teacher?" Kurama asked, "Any particular reason why you suspect him?"

"Just a feeling," Hiei replied stiffly, receiving questioning looks from the rest of the team.

"I also suspect Mrs. Leopold," Yusukes added, "She did some damage on my eardrums. She could probably destroying a whole city block with that voice of hers, and she's a bitch."

"Flora..." Kurama shuddered.

"You suspect I'm-going-to-have-Kurama's-babies Flora?" Yusuke asked with a snicker.

"No, I just don't like her..." he replied, "We should probably gather more information about them before doing anthing else."

"So...we need the dirt on Lee, Hyadesh, and Leopold," Kuwabara confirmed, "How are we going to get anything on Lee, though? She seems like a very private person..."

"One of us needs to gain her trust," said Kurama, "She hates me, so I don't think I can get too close to her... so Hiei would probably be the best option. I'll take the hard job of gathering information on Mrs. Leopold."

"Hn," Hiei said in agreement.

"Looks like me and Kuwabara get Hyadesh." Yusuke sat up on the bed, "It's getting late, me and dumbass here should be getting back to our room."

"Hey!" Kuwabara protested at the insult, following behind Yusuke to their room.

Then, the two popped their heads back into the room, "So...how was dance class?" they snickered.

A small, black shoe hit Yusuke in the face, "Ow! Okay, Okay! Forget I asked!" the two human boys left, leaving a fuming fire demon with Kurama.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next morning, Hiei was in English class, listening to the cat ear wearing girl read out of a novel that they had just been assigned.

Once she had finished her selection, Mr. Hyadesh asked, "Okay, so far what do you think of the main character, Holden?"

People raised their hands and farther along into class, it turned into a discussion about the novel.

Hiei really didn't pay attention nor did he participate in such activities, he only looked down at his book, every once in awhile he would look up, only to see Mr. Hyadesh looking straight at him.

_Am I the only one noticing this..._

Hiei looked around at his classmates, they seemed to be oblivious to what Mr. Hyadesh was doing.

_Stupid humans..._

"Class, get into groups and read the next chapter, if you don't finish, it's homework." Everyone quickly got into their groups.

Hiei just sat at his seat, reading by himself.

For the rest of class, Hiei could feel Hyadesh's eye on him, but he did not look to meet the predatorial gaze.

The bell rang to Hiei's relief as the class quickly packed up and filed out of the room.

"Remember to read the rest of the chapter before class tomorrow." This is what Hiei heard as he felt someone put their hand in the small of his back, way too low for comfort.

"Same goes for you, Hiei." The small swordsman picked up his pace as he sped to his next class.

* * *

Later in the day, at lunch...

Hiei walked into the cafeteria, not bothering to get any lunch, he just sat at the same table he did yesterday with Lee Crane.

When he plopped down into his seat, he held his head in his hands, calming his nerves.

Lee, who was already sitting at the table, looked up from her book, "You seem rattled."

Hiei shot her a death glare; Lee just looked at him with an arched eyebrow with a frown plastered on her face.

They were so engrossed in their little staredown that they didn't notice the long-haired English teacher walk up to the table.

"Ah, it looks like Lee has a made a friend." Hiei stiffened, which did not go unnoticed by Lee.

Her expression not wavering, she just looked at the older man.

Seeming to have gotten the message, Hyadesh smiled, and walked away.

"I'm concluding the source of your tenseness is Hyadesh."

"Hn," he said in response.

"I can see why," she said somewhat amused, "The man is gay, but he does have a thing for young boys."

Hiei's composure cracked and his eyes got wide, which made Lee smirk.

"I'm pretty sure you already figured it out, though."

He hned in response, and looked past her at Kurama.

Flora was clinging to him to like a magnet, but Kurama seemed unfazed by the obsessed, fuschia-haired girl that was batting her lashes and hiking up her skirt to gain his attention.

This was only a mission, and Kurama could care less about her, but it still made Hiei's blood boil.

"What the hell are you staring at?" she asked as she turned to see what the swordsman was staring at, which caused him to look away from Kurama.

She arched an eyebrow, "Your behavior seems abnormal from the dark, stoic disposition that I assume is normal for you."

Hiei gave her no response and watched Kurama whisper something to Flora, which caused her to blush and eyes to get wide.

_This is a mission. He is only doing what he was assigned to do._

The thoughts did not help hide the look of irritation that crossed his face.

His eyes continued to follow Kurama, as the jade-eyed teen left the cafeteria soon after saying something to his fangirl.

Lee caught sight of Kurama as she followed the smaller male's gaze, she smirked.

"You have a crush on Suichi," she said forthright.

"No!" he protested his face turning red.

"Don't lie, you do," she teased, "It's written all over your face."

Again to Hiei's relief, the bell rang.

The red-faced swordsman quickly got up to get to his next class.

"Have fun in dance class with your boyfriend!" she hollered through fits of laughter and trying to gather her books without falling over.

* * *

After school, the same day...

"For the seventh time, the people that the Christians called pagans, weren't actually pagans, they were actually Jews and muslims," the petite, blonde teacher answered.

It was the end of the day, Yusuke and Kuwabara were asking Mr. Koch about what they needed to know for the quiz.

"So what exactly is the quiz about?" Yusuke asked.

"The Holy Crusades," Mr. Koch replied bewildered by the denseness of the two teens.

The two teens got up from where they were sitting, "Okay that's all we need to know," Yusuke said stretching, "Before we go, what can you tell us about Mr. Hyadesh?"

Mr. Koch blinked his aquamarine eyes, "Well, he was teaching when I was a student here, but he's been teaching here for about fifteen years."

The blonde's eyes snapped to the door when he heard a knock, Mr. Hyadesh was standing in the doorway, "Good afternoon, boys." He smiled.

"Hello Helia..." The blonde said timidly.

Yusuke and Kuwabara kept looking back and forth between the two teachers.

Hyadesh looked at Koch like a predator stalking its prey, while Koch looked up at him from underneath his thick, dark lashes, a dark blush colored his cheeks.

"If you two are done here, Koch and I have some work we need to discuss." Hyadesh looked at the two boys.

"Uh sure, we'll get out of you guys' hair," Kuwabara said going out the door with Yusuke in tow.

As soon as they get to the staircase, Yusuke comes up with an idea, "Hey Kuwabara, we should spy on them," Yusuke suggested.

"We're on the third floor!" Kuwabara exclaimed.

"We can spy on them from the tree outside the window," Yusuke pointed out.

"What if they see us?"

"There's enough coverage, so they won't."

"What if I fall out?"

"Collateral damage."

Kuwabara sighed and followed Yusuke outside to the tree outside Mr. Koch's window.

With great effort, Kuwabara scaled the tree behind Yusuke.

Once they reach the desired height, they settled out on a thick branch with a huge amount leaves, perfect cover for the two.

Through the dense foliage, they looked through the window at the two teachers.

Hyadesh looked out into the hall, apparently to make sure no one was coming, before closing and locking the door.

The two teachers kissed and talked for about a couple minutes before Hyadesh sat down in the chair behind Koch's desk.

Koch had settled himself down on his knees in between Hyadesh's legs; the view of what exactly the blonde man was doing, was blocked by his body, what the two teens could see was Koch's head bobbing up and down on what they assume was-

"Oh my god!" the two said loudly.

They quickly climbed down

* * *

Later that evening, at the girl's dorm...

Flora returned to her dorm room from volleyball practice, completely ecstatic about her day; She kept running the events from earlier today in her head.

_Kurama leaned in to whisper in her ear, "I've been attracted to you since I first laid my eyes on you."_

_Flora stiffed, a rosy blush coloring her cheeks. _

_"If you come to the gym at 11:00 tonight, we can talk and get to know each other..." He purred before leaving her to her own devices._

She screamed into her pillow out of enthusiasm that the most attractive boy in Keradin Academy has his sights set on her.

"What the hell are you doing?" a tenor voice asked.

Flora looked up at the boyish form of Lee Crane.

"Celebratory pillow screaming," she said haughtily, "Suichi Minamino has asked me to meet him in the gym tonight at eleven."

One expression that she has never seen cross the normally stoic face, was a look of horror.

"No," Lee's tone grave.

Flora was dumbfounded by Lee trying to decline her from seeing Kurama.

"You can't tell me what to do!" she protested.

"Not only would is it after curfew, but it's also dangerous."

"How the hell would you even know that!" Flora shouted.

Lee tighened her grip on the labradorite pendulum in her hand, "The pendulum told me."

"That stupid pendulum! Why can't you focus on something more important than a bunch of magic crap!"

"Has my magic crap ever been wrong!" Lee's voice raising.

Flora hesitated for a moment.

_Damn it..._

_Ah screw it! I want to see Suichi._

Lee had never been wrong before...but Flora was willing to take the chance of defying her.

"I'm going no matter what! It's ten-thirty, and I should get going," Flora stormed out of the room.

* * *

During the same time, at the boys' dorm...

"Okay, what has everyone learned so far?" Kurama asked taking his spot on the floor.

Yusuke and Kuwabara were red-faced thinking about what they had discovered.

"Hn. Nothing yet, I did find something on Hyadesh, though," Hiei answered, "That Hyadesh is gay, but more particularly prefers young boys."

Yusuke sighed, "That sounds about right, considering what we found." "What did you find?" Kurama asked arching an eyebrow.

"Oh, I don't know...Mr. Koch sucking Hyadesh's..." Yusuke trailed off and his face got even redder, as did Kuwabara's.

Kurama thought about it for a moment brief and then his eyes got wide, "Oh."

"Yeah..." Kuwabara said.

Kurama sighed, "All I found on Mrs. Leopold is that she has been married to her husband for twenty-fours. She has six cats, three children, and is only hard on the students that need it the most." Kurama looked over at Yusuke when he said that last part.

Yusuke pouted over Kurama insinuation.

"So far, we have found a possible sex offender, a regular old lady, and we still need some information on I'm-smarter-than-all-of-you Lee Crane," Kuwabara summarized.

"We're going to have to keep gathering information until something pops up," Kurama ordered, "It's getting late, we should get some sleep."

* * *

Late at night, after leaving the dorm...

Flora treked to the gym.

_Man it sure is creepy here at night..._

The lush, green trees were shaking in the wind, casting shadows where the light from the lightpoles showed.

It was particularly cold that night when it was normally warm every other night.

Because of being on a very large campus, it took a long time to get to the gym.

Once she got inside the building, she quietly crept in the halls, making sure that no one hears or sees her.

After turning left around a corner, she came up to the gym's doubledoors.

Flora gently pushed one open, making an incredibly loud creaking sound, "Fuck!" she cursed.

She waited for the noise of someone's footsteps, but none came, so she slipped inside the gym to meet Kurama.

"Hello..." she called her voice echoing off the walls of the vast room.

"Hello Flora." Kurama's form materialized out of the shadows of the bleachers.

"Suich-" she stopped in mid-word, something was off.

His green eyes had an evil glint to them and his mouth was curled into a murderous grin.

He came closer, and closer.

Flora attempted to leave, but the doors were locked, she shook with fear as he came near.

_Why didn't I listen to Lee!_

"What are you so scare of?" his voice was strangely calm, but twisted with a wicked edge.

"If you cooperate, it will be swift." The last thing she heard before she was pounced on, red filling her vision before everything became black.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Guys! Get up, something has happened!" Kurama banged on Yusuke and Kuwabara's door. The two didn't really budge, "Ugh...five more minutes, mom," Yusuke murmured in his sleep.

Kurama continued to bang on the door until Hiei came up to him, "Let me handle this," he said and kicked the door open, giving the two human boys mini heart attacks.

"Holy crap! You could have knocked first!" Kuwabara shouted, covering himself up with his blanket.

"I did knock on your door for like ten minutes..." Kurama mumbled, "Something happened in the gym, all classes are canceled until further notice."

"What happened?" Yusuke asked. Kurama's eye narrowed, "I think the demon struck." The two teens scrambled for their clothes and followed Hiei and Kurama to the scene.

The four traveled to the main school building, down the hall, and turned left around the corner, stopping at the gym doors. When Hiei opened the door, cops were everywhere, and the horrendous scene was sectioned off with yellow tape.

It was an absolute bloodbath, various body parts were strewn throughout, blood splattered the walls, the most horrifying was the intestine hanging from the raptors.

Kuwabara's face turned various shades of green, "Excuse me." He bolted out of the gym.

There were several students, particularly female, and a couple teachers at the scene talking to the officers.

The three spotted Lee Crane, talking to an officer, when they had finished, she looked at the gory scene.

"Lee!" Hiei called.

She looked at him and walked over to him, "Yes?" she answered.

"What happened here?" Kurama asked.

Lee looked back at the scene, completely unfazed by the gore, and looked back at them, "Flora," her voice had lost its angry edge, "She came here to meet someone at eleven o'clock last night. I warned her not to go because it would be dangerous and this is what happened."

She pointed at the long, hanging organ.

"You know who she was to meet?" Yusuke inquired.

"Wierdly enough...Suichi," Lee replied making a face.

Hiei and Yusuke's eyes snapped to Kurama, who's eyes got really big.

"That's impossible...I was in bed last night."

"Tell that to the police." Lee's eyes shifted to a male, brunette police officer walking over to the group.

"Suichi Minamino?" he directed towards Kurama.

"Yes?" Kurama squeaked.

"I need you to come with me. We need to ask you some questions."

* * *

Back at the boys' dorm...

While Kurama was being questioned by the police, the rest of the team and Lee Crane headed back to the two human boys' dorm room.

"Kurama is not a killer!" Yusuke exclaimed.

Lee arched an eyebrow, "Kurama?"

"I mean Suichi!" He corrected himself, "He was here with us, in his bed, asleep."

"So...he didn't tell Flora to meet him in the gym at eleven?" Lee asked.

"When did you see him do that?" Yusuke inquired.

"At lunch yesterday, I'm in all of Flora's classes and I see her in between. I didn't see him approach her until then."

"I saw him approach her as well at lunch," Hiei confirmed between clenched teeth not looking away from the window from his perch on the sill.

Kuwabara was sitting off to the side, knitting his eyebrows together over what he just heard, "That doesn't sound right," he said, "Kura-Suichi was talking to Mrs. Leopold during that time. I was finishing up a quiz and sort of remember him coming to talk to him, but I wasn't really paying attention."

Everyone just looked at each other, Lee sighed, "We're going to have to wait until Suichi gets back and ask him."

"Ask me what?" Kurama asked walking in and plopping down on the floor.

"How did it go?" Yusuke asked concern.

"I'm their prime suspect."

The room fell silent.

"Many of the people questioned had witnessed me setting the rendevous with her at lunch yesterday and since they have no other evidence yet, I'm the only person that is supected," Kurama sighed glumly, "I wasn't even there at lunch, I was talking to Mrs. Leopold, she is the only actual person that could confirm my alibi...but no one has seen her since school let out yesterday."

"Sucks to be you right now," Lee said apathetically and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Kuwabara asked.

"Since classes are canceled, I can't really continue my studies," she said peevishly, "With death being where I rome, I have to gather some supplies for tonight, so I'm going to leave campus and go to town. It's best I get away for awhile."

Kurama stood up, "May I come with you? I really don't want to be around here right now."

Lee rolled her eyes, "Yeah, sure. I'm bringing along someone. Might as well invite your whole group," she said sarcastically.

"Woot! Going out on the town!" Kuwabara wooped, apparently not noting the saracasm.

"Just hurry up! I'll be at the gate." Lee left the guys to themselves, heading for the gate.

* * *

"The boys have arrived!" Kuwabara shouted as the spirit detectives arrived at the gate.

"Great...we're still waiting on someone," Lee said rolling her eyes.

"Who are we waiting on?" Yusuke asked.

Hiei saw a blonde girl walk over, the same cat-ear wearing girl, but she didn't have her ears on this time.

"Her," Lee said.

"Hi Lee," the blonde greeted cheerily.

"Hey Josie. This is Kurama, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei, they are going to be tagging along," Lee said pointing at each of the guys when saying their names.

Josie smiled and waved to each one.

Yusuke looked Josie up and down.

_Lee has friends? Well...a friend? Or is she-_

His thought was interrupted when the rest of the group decided to walk off without him.

"Hey wait!" Yusuke called and ran after them.

* * *

In town...

"Wow...I didn't know this town had such a...crowd," Kurama murmured looking around at the shop.

The group was on the eastern side of town, in the partilcular area they were in, shops containing items for the occult (oils, incense, brews, and spell books) lined the streets.

"I did tell you I needed supplies," Lee reminded him.

"I didn't think you were into that sort of thing."

"I practice magic, big deal," Lee walked into a shop that had purple curtains over the doors.

The guys just looked at the spot where Lee was.

"Um...do we follow her?" Yusukes asked.

Josie looked at Lee in the from the shop window, "No, she'd most likely would prefer to get the items on her own."

"What exactly does she need supplies for? She mentioned "death is where I rome" but other than that, I don't know what she is doing," Yusuke asked.

"She's getting supplies for a ritual, a ritual specifically for a person's passing. She has a strong belief about being respectful to the dead because she believes that they haven't exactly left. That they can see, hear, feel, and even interact with everything in the environment."

"So it's basically to show her respect, so she wouldn't be tormented by the spirits?" Kurama asked.

"Pretty much...where's your short friend?" Josie asked looking around for Hiei.

The boys were still for a moment, realizing that Hiei was nowhere in sight.

"Hiei? Where are you!" Yusuke shouted looking up and down the street.

"Hey shrimp, where are you!" Kuwabara yelled earning the stares of many pedestrians.

* * *

In the shop...

Lee was looking at different types of anointing oils when Hiei came up from behind her.

"Lee," Hiei said.

"Shit!" Lee cursed almost knocking over a bunch of glass bottles.

"Hey! Be careful back there!" the clerk yelled.

"Sorry!" Lee apologized, then turned to face Hiei, "What do you want?"

"What are you supposed to be getting?" Hiei asked looking around the shop.

"I need peace drawing oil, blessing oil, an astral oil and frankincense scented incense."

Hiei looked at the various oils, the names varying from love drawing to cursing.

"There's a colored ribbon tied around each bottle, the color that symbolizes peace is light blue and the color that symbolizes blessing or purity is white," Lee answered looking through a bunch of bottles with light blue ribbons, "The trouble is finding one that's specific to the one you need, which I can't seem to find. I keep finding peaceful home oil, which won't work.

Lee glanced at the bottles with white ribbons and took the first one she saw and went farther down the aisle to another oil section label ZODIAC OILS, Hiei followed closely behind, noticing that the bottles had two colored ribbons tied around each one.

"Why don't they label these?" Hiei whined.

"They do, but this way it helps people remember their color symbolism," Lee said grabbing a bottle with red and blue ribbons, "A zodiac sign has two colors, a primary and a secondary. For example, I'm an aquarius, its primary color is blue and its secondary color is green."

Lee moved into another aisle full of incense with Hiei following close behind, "What about the one in your hand?" Hiei inquired.

"Flora was born June tenth, which makes her a Gemini, its primary color is red and its secondary is blue," Lee responded thumbing through the boxes of incense.

"What are you going to do with this stuff?" Hiei questioned.

"I'm using this stuff in a ritual specific to a person passing away," Lee said getting a little annoyed with all the questioning.

The boyish-looking girl snatched a box of incense off the shelf and headed to the register.

"Don't you need peace drawing oil as well?" Hiei queried.

Lee put her stuff down on the counter, "They don't have the specific one I'm looking for, I'll just have to use olive oil instead."

Hiei looked around the store some more while Lee paid for her things, thinking about the events that have occured over the past couple days.

_If Kurama didn't ask Flora to meet with him and he wasn't the one that Flora encountered, then how could someone that looked like Kurama get away with this?..._

When the conclusion hit him, Hiei walked out of the door towards the rest of his team.

"So that's where you wer-," Yusuke stopped in mid-sentence at the look of determination on Hiei's face.

Hiei turned towards the guys, ignoring Josie, who was watching Lee come out of the shop.

"Kurama, could the person that killed Flora have been a shapeshifter?"

* * *

**Sorry, I had to stop here, I didn't want it to get too long like the last chapter. The next part should be up in the next couple days, four at the most because I'm getting out on spring break either Friday or Thursday. **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"A shapeshifter?" Kurama repeated his eyes getting big.

"What was that?" Lee asked looking over at the guys.

"Nothing!" the spirit detectives said in unison.

Josie and Lee arched their eyebrows, "Okay..." Josie said.

"We'll talk about this later," Kurama whispered to the rest of the team.

* * *

The six teens continued their walk of the east side with Lee and Josie leading the boys.

Yusuke kept looking at the two girls, who were walking close together, their hands brushed every once in awhile as it got more crowded.

The two would talk once in awhile, but Josie's reponses were often too fast and lengthy for Yusuke to decipher among the noisy activity, and Lee would often respond in one word or talk so quietly that he couldn't hear.

"Urameshi." he heard someone call and snapped out of his thoughts to see Lee looking at him with a frown plastered on her face.

"What the hell are you staring at?" the boyish girl not so much asked, but demanded.

"Nothing..." Yusuke looked away from Lee, only to catch Hiei looking at him with an arched eyebrow.

'Are you thinking what I'm thinking about those two?' Hiei sent telepathically to Yusuke.

'Oh yeah...'

The rest of the group just looked at each other while the two were having their telepathic conversation.

"Um..." Josie squeaked, "Is anyone hungry?"

"I am!" Kuwabara answered walking ahead to find a place to eat.

Lee sighed, "Follow the idiot..." the remaining teens followed suit.

* * *

"You sure you don't want something that's more substantial?" Kurama asked sipping his tea.

Lee looked up from her rice, "For the third time, no!"

The six teens were sitting down, eating their lunch in the center of the east side, it was becoming incredibly active.

"Hn. Kurama, leave the girl alone," Hiei said resting his chin on his hand.

"Very well then," Kurama complied.

Lee smirked at the short swordsman, who averted his gaze, knowing what she was thinking.

Yusuke and Kuwabara were wolfing down their burgers.

"What are we going to do next after lunch?" Yusuke asked finishing his burger.

Just as he asked, Josie was quietly sipping her soda when she saw a group of guys walk off to a large empty spot in the food court.

She tapped on Lee's shoulder who looked up from her meal, "Lee, don't you recognize those guys?" Josie pointed to the group, one of the boys was setting down a boombox.

"Yeah...YEAH!" Lee got up from her seat and walked over to the group.

A boy with bleach blonde hair walked up to her and the two became involved in a very active conversation.

As the two were talking, the remaining five quietly ate their meal.

Yusuke hunched over the table, a serious look in his eyes.

The straw dropped out of Josie's mouth, "Um...hi?"

Yusuke's look remained serious, "I have a question to ask you..."

"Y-Yes...?" Josie squeaked.

"Are you and Lee, like, lesbians or something?" Yusuke asked.

Josie's mouth dropped slightly.

Kurama, Kuwabara, and Hiei looked back and forth between Josie and Yusuke.

The slick-back haired teen remained, "Like, I'm being serious, are you two like dating or something. Or do you two just have a lot of se-"

"YUSUKE!" an angry tenor voice yelled and a fist came down on Yusuke's head.

"Ow!" Yusuke yelled holding his head in his hands, "What was that for?!"

"Finish that sentence...and see what happens," Lee growled.

Yusuke squeaked.

"But are you two dating or something like that?" Kuwabara asked covering his face when Lee looked at him.

Josie looked at Lee, who only shrugged in reply.

"Yes, we are in fact girlfriend and girlfriend," Josie said in a chipper voice, which massively contrasted with Lee's steely glare that she was giving the spirit detectives.

"I knew it!" Yusuke exclaimed.

Lee rolled her eyes, "Didn't think it needed a lot of figuring out. Most can guess my sexuality right off the back, like others I know..."

Hiei pouted at the implication.

"So anyway..." Kurama said, "Who was that you were talking over there?"

"Oh that's just Sol. He's here with his dance crew to do, basically dance and entertain," Lee replied, "His group is about to start dancing to a song that I know you two, Hiei and Kurama, have been doing the choreography to in dance class." She smiled wickedly.

Yusuke and Kuwabara began to snicker.

"No!" Hiei countered.

"Aw come on, I heard you two are pretty good, best in the class," Lee urged.

The two human teen snickered even louder.

"No!" Hiei said stubbornly.

"What, are you scared?" Lee challenged.

Hiei gave her a death glare, knowing he can't turn down a challenge.

_I hate you..._

"Fine!" Hiei fumed.

"Great!" Lee said grabbing Hiei and Kurama by the arm and dragging them over to the dancers, who were getting into formation.

Hiei positioned himself in the front, forming a triangle with the four behind him, while Kurama positioned himself first on the right among the five extra that were in a diagnol line of three on each side of the triangle-forming five.

Yusuke and Kuwabara continued to snicker among themselves, "This is gonna be good," Kuwabara snickered.

Lee rolled her eyes; she knew the song and dance practically by heart and knew that this particular dance contained a lot of ninja-based concept moves and Tae Kwon Do.

_They have no idea..._

The dancers got on to one knee, waiting for the music to play.

A boy wearing neon colored headbands hit the play button.

What they heard at first was Halloween-esque type music before the lyrics boomed out.

**_Run! Bad boys! (Run!)_**

The dancers popped up into a standing position.

The six surrounding dancers moved in a manner as if they were performing martials arts before they moved apart from the middle and moved to the back.

**_You better run run, run run_**  
**_You better run run, run run_**  
**_You better run run, run run_**  
**_You better run run, run run (bad boys!)_**

An arm raised perpendicular to their chest and moving their feet in tune with the music, all eleven danced perfectly sychronized, their other arm raised away from their bodies.

Pulling their arms in, all eleven threw their arms behind their bodies and moved positions with Hiei and the first four side-line dancers, including Kurama, moved forward.

What really shut the two teens up was when the five dancers in front spun around and executed a 360 degree kick before moving to the back behind the remaining six.

_**Yeah! M-BLAQ side to side juwileul dulleobwado uliga on top (on top! )**_  
_**Ni saeng-gag-eul bakkwonwa deudieo olgeos-i wassguna**_

_**Have fun! What you gotta say **_  
_**mwola gyesog jij-eodaeneunde (woo! )**_  
_**I gotta love it and I gotta love my haters man**_

_**Ap-eseoman tteodeulppun gasigjeog iyagikkun**_  
_**You don't wanna come through with me just sayin~**_  
_**Neon nal moleugoiss-eo neujgijeon-e run away**_  
_**Oh you better run far from me~**_

Lee had high standards for the two's performance, but she didn't think that they could move this in sync with a bunch of dancers that they never knew.

She was a little disappointed in Kurama; knowing the position he took, he wouldn't be doing as much dancing as Hiei, who took one of the most difficult positions in the whole choreography.

_**You runnin' (ah ah ah ah) you screamin' (ah ah ah ah)**_  
_**You like that (ah ah ah ah) michindeu ah~ah~ (run! run! ) ah~ah~ (run! run! )**_

What Lee loved about this particular dance was the move that made them seem like they multiplied.

The six side dancers moved back behind the five in the middle, Kurama was lined up behind Hiei.

When the five original middle dance stopped dancing, the six lined up behind slid out, forming the same pose, looking as if they materialized out of nowhere like a ninja before sliding back behind the five.

The dancer in the middle moved up, forming a triangle, performing the same move of mimicry when they stopped and posed before the six moved back out to the sides.

_**Undongjang hanbakwiman ttwieodo neon sum-i beolsseo heoltteog dwae**_  
_**Naleul jab-eulyeomyeon mullon dambaeleul kkeunh-eumdwae**_

_**Heolittileul jjommae (jjommae~) undonghwa kkeun-eul jjommae (jjommae~)**_  
_**Nal pihalyeomyeon deo ppallittwieo (nal pihalyeomyeon deo ppallittwieo)**_  
_**MBLAQ is back! **_

_**Ap-eseoman tteodeulppun gasigjeog iyagikkun**_  
_**You don't wanna come through with me just sayin~**_  
_**Neon nalmoleugoiss-eo neujgijeon-e run away**_  
_**Oh you better run far from me~**_

_**You runnin' (ah ah ah ah) you screamin' (ah ah ah ah)**_  
_**You like that (ah ah ah ah) michindeu ah~ah~ (run! run! ) ah~ah~ (run! run! )**_

After they performed the multiplication move again is when Lee knew things would get interesting.

_**Facing all your enemies**_  
_**Alter your tactics**_  
_**Now you're gonna pay**_  
_**Fight! **_  
_**That's good, very very good**_

All but one dancer moved to the sides, he performed small dance moves when the two guys out of nowhere came performed flips until they reached the other side of the "stage".

One of the dancer handed Hiei a pair of wooden sticks and he did what he did best and that's fight with a sword, but not for real.

Kurama and another guy with a stick in their hands staged what looked as if they were coming in on Hiei with their "swords" when Hiei deflected them.

Another danced flipped his way on to center stage when Hiei "killed" him with swords and moved out of the way.

Hiei then performed a few more flips and "defeated" the rest of his enemies before the ten resumed, Hiei joining them after putting away the wooden sticks.

_**You runnin' (ah ah ah ah) you screamin' (ah ah ah ah)**_  
_**You like that (ah ah ah ah) michindeu ah~ah~ (run! run! ) ah~ah~ (run! run! )**_

_**Bad boys, bad boys, bad boys~ (look at me, gomingeol) (ah ah ah ah)**_  
_**Bad boys, bad boys, bad boys~ (museumi, MBLAQ) (ah ah ah ah)**_  
_**Bad boys, bad boys, bad boys~ (look at me, gomingeol) (ah ah ah ah)**_  
_**Bad boys, bad boys, bad boys~ (museumi, MBLAQ) (ah ah ah ah)**_

_**Run run, run run (left right left right, Run! )**_  
_**You better run run, run run ([M~ BLAQ! )**_  
_**You better run run, run run (2012, it's going down! )**_  
_**You better run run, run run (better not mess with this man, this goes to all you haters out there! )**_  
_**You better run!**_

The dancers performed the multiplication move once more before setting off into another set of sychronized dancing and ending in the same standing position they started off in.

Applause erupted from the crowd that had formed during the time the dance was taking place.

Yusuke and Kuwabara's jaws hit the floor.

"You guys okay?" Josie asked waving a hand in front of their faces.

Kurama and Hiei walked back over to the table.

"Sorry if our dancing isn't tip-top," Kurama said a small smile forming on his face.

"W-W-What kind of dance class have you two been taking?!" Kuwabara exclaimed.

"What kind of dance did you think we were taking?!" Hiei exclaimed angrily.

"Uh...ballet?" Yusuke answer unsurly.

"Yusuke, Keradin Academy only offers technical, or choreographed dance classes," Lee said matter-of-fact.

Yusuke made an O shape with his mouth before drooping his head.

Kurama gave a soft laugh and looked over at Hiei, who was looking at him.

The red-head cocked an eyebrow at the aggravated expression on his face.

'I don't think this girl is a threat. She seems to like to torture us, but she's not a threat to us,' Hiei sent telepathically.

'I agree...we need to discuss further investigation into this mission and go over what we have found,' Kurama sent back.

"What the hell is up with you guys staring at each other!" Lee said irritated.

Kurama and Hiei looked, "Nothing..." they said in unison.

* * *

**Sorry if this chapter is a little crappy, the next one should have a little bit more action. It also got too long, so I have to cut it short. **

**The song that Hiei and Kurama were performing was Run by MBLAQ: the video that I was going off of is "MBLAQ - RUN [Eng - Rom - Han] Lyrics" When you type this into youtube, it's the first video that pops up. ****Hiei was performing in the same position as the guy in the video that's wearing all black with one pants sleeve rolled up. Kurama's dancing position is the one performed by the guy with the white and red plaid  
shirt.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Back at the main school building in the gym...

After the police had left and the scene was cleaned, a tall, slim figure walked into the gym.

With the lights off, it was complete darkness, but the individual was addressed by someone that had already occupied the gym.

"I assume everything went off without a hitch?" the unseen individual inquired.

"Yes, I did everything as you had said," the individual replied, "I masqueraded as Kurama, killed his girl, and took the only person that could verify his whereabouts on the afternoon of yesterday. The police now suspect him and nobody else, slowing his and the spirit detectives' progress."

An evil laugh echoed throughout the gym, "Very good. They were foolish to think that they could just drop in and find me without being found out."

"Why didn't you kill them when you found out about their presence?" the person's voice tense, "You could have been done with that and moved on to your next target."

"Where's the fun in that?" the voice said amused, "I'm one that likes to play with my food and have you feed me the information that you have gathered from that swordsman."

"I don't want to toy with those young boys," the person said forcefully.

"Oh? Then I should go ahead and kill off the one person that means so much to you."

"What? But you said-"

"I know what I said, but who holds the power here?"

"You do," the person said submissively, "Just don't hurt him and I'll do what you want."

"Good. You know what to do, now be on your way," another cackle ripped through the air and slowly dimished as the being disappeared.

"Devin..." the person whispered as tears streamed down their face.

* * *

**Sorry, but I'm cutting this chapter really short because this is a pretty important part that needs to be paid attention to and I didn't want it to get mixed with the rest of the selection, which will be up most likely by tomorrow. This particular chapter is one that you should be forming conclusions or changing them. Besides this is probably the best I've done since I started writing this and I want to savor it.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Late afternoon, back at the boys' dorm...

After their outing with Lee and Josie, the guys settled in Hiei and Kurama's dorm room to talk about what they have found out so far.

"Okay let's go over our suspect list," Kurama said taking a sip of water from his cup.

"Leopold is out," Yusuke checked off, "She went missing without a trace."

"Lee is out," Hiei checked off drinking from his cup, "She appears to be no threat."

"Flora is out," Kuwabara checked off recieving a glare from Kurama, "She was the victim."

"That just leaves Hyadesh," Kurama pointed, "But could there be more people to suspect of being the demon?"

"Koch is a possbility," Yusuke suggested, "With him sneaking around with Hyadesh, they could have teamed up."

Kurama sighed, "The only other possible addition to our suspect list is Hicks."

"No way!" Yusuke exclaimed, "She's cool."

"Yeah, she's a pretty cool teacher," Kuwabara defended gulping down his water and throwing the cup into the nearby wastebin.

"That may be true, but it can also be possible that she is the demon we came here to look for."

Yusuke took a drink from his cup, looking deflated.

Just then, a voice came over the intercom, "Hiei Jaganshi, please report to the front office. Hiei Jaganshi, please report to the front office."

Everyone in the room looked at Hiei, "Ooh, Hiei is in trouble," Kuwabara snickered.

Hiei shot him a glare before getting up and reaching for his katana.

Kurama snatched it away, "You know you can't have your weapon on you while on campus; you could get in trouble."

Hiei growled and walked out of the room.

The room was quiet when Yusuke let out a yawn, "Is it just me or is anyone else tired?

Kuwabara let out a yawn before stretching out on the floor.

Kurama did indeed felt tired, but he willed himself to stay awake.

In the end, the three teens fell asleep.

* * *

At the main building...

When Hiei saw that no one was around, he used his super speed to get to the main building in hardly any time.

When he stepped into the building, he saw that the halls were practically barren of people and that it was dead quiet.

_This is not a good sign..._

He was about to turn around and leave when he heard footsteps and heard, "Ah Hiei, good to see you, mind if I steal you for a moment?"

At the sound of Hyadesh's voice, Hiei visibly stiffened, "I swear it won't be long and you can go about your day."

Hiei managed to relax himself enough to turn and look up into the black orbs of the English teacher.

_What could he possibly do to me, he seems to be only human..._

The swordsman consented and followed the long haired man to his classroom, but as he neared the classroom, he became drowsy and fatiqued.

Once he stepped inside the classroom, Hyadesh locked the door behind him and his energy seemed to increase.

Hiei unmasked his energy, which only recieved a smirk from Hyadesh, "You can't resist me in your current condition," he pointed out as he grabbed of Hiei by the shoulder.

The swordsman weakly attempted to grab his katana, but remembered Kurama made him leave it behind.

_Damn fox, last time I let him talk me into leaving my sword_ behind...

Hyadesh practically crushed Hiei against his chest, squeezing the air out of him, and looked down at the smaller man, "Now show me what you know," he demanded before crushing his lips against Hiei's.

Hiei in his distress weakly fought the lip-lock, but it seemed the longer it lasted, the more he was drained of his energy.

He continued to fight until he lost consciousness.

* * *

**Again I decided to cut it short, there's going to be more action as it nears the end of the story, but I like to distribute it among chapters. I decided to start another story called The Yu Yu Hakusho Talk Show (don't worry, Undercover should be finished in another few chapters) and I need reviews for questions and dares. Once I finish Undercover, there will be a sequel to follow it.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Back at the girls' dorm...

Josie was laying down on Lee's bed, watching the boyish girl make candles.

Lee was pulling a candlestick out of its mold when Josie spoke up, "Is something on your mind?"

"Not really," the dark featured girl mumbled not looking up from her work.

Lee had her back to Josie, the blonde couldn't see her face, but she did know that Lee's brows were knitted together in deep thought over something.

"Is it about those guys we hung out with earlier today?"

Lee froze, Josie's assumptions were correct.

"There's something about them that doesn't seem right," Lee finally answered, "More specifically Hiei and Kurama."

"What about them? Kurama seems nice, and Hiei's okay, but he's kind of quiet," Josie asked messing with a collection of bottles filled with oil on Lee's shelf.

"Don't touch those," Lee ordered not looking away from her hot-plate and Josie obeyed and sat on the bed quietly.

"It's something about how those two are that doesn't seem right. Yusuke and Kuwabara are open books about what and who they are, but Hiei and Kurama...their energy seems a little different..." Lee replied to Josie's question.

Josie's ears perked at what she heard her say, "What do you mean?" the blonde asked curiously.

"There is none," Lee put it, "Everyone gives off a small amount of energy, some larger than others, but not Hiei and Kurama."

"So, what if they don't have an energy signature," Josie asked becoming less interested in the topic at hand.

"You either have to be purposely masking it or have the energy of a bug for that to be possible," Lee said matter-of-fact earning a wide-eyed expression from her girlfriend.

Lee was threading a wick through a metal candle mold when she froze and dropped it, the mold hit the floor with a loud clank.

Josie looked up with concern, "Lee, what's wrong?"

Lee ignored her, focusing in the direction of a surge in energy that basically went from nothing to high, but then diminished.

_I don't recognize the energy..._

Lee didn't recognize the energy at all from anyone, but she could tell that it was not from a human.

Another energy signature also increased, but she recognized this one all too well.

_Hyadesh..._

The blonde on the bed only looked on in worry over Lee's tense form, before she could ask anything more, Lee jumped out the opened dorm window and ran in the direction of the main building.

* * *

At the same time back at the boys' dorm...

Kurama was slowly drifting out of his sleep state when he felt a surge in Hiei's energy, this made the fox bolt up to a sitting position.

"Hiei?" Kurama said.

The familiar energy then drastically diminished, as Hiei's diminished another type of energy surged.

_Something isn't right..._

Kurama jumped to his feet and attempted to wake his teammates, but none of them stirred, Kurama was still groggy from his own state.

_Why am I so tired?..._

He had no time to try to wake them up, instead he bolted out the door toward the main building, the source of the energy fluctuations.

As he sprinted past the girls' dorm, he saw Lee jump out one of the windows and sprint in the same direction he was going.

_Did she sense the levels in energy?..._

He didn't think it would be likely, she most likely saw him running, but then why does she seem to know where to go?

Lee was practically leading him there.

The two busted through the front doors.

"Down this hall!" Lee directed once again running ahead with Kurama trailing behind.

They bolted down the hall and turned right around a corner.

Lee came to a stop and ripped open one of the janitor's closests, grabbed a broom, and snapped the bristle end off.

Kurama found the room where the energy was coming from.

_Hyadesh..._

Kurama broke the down door leading into the English room, only to see the tall, dark figure of Hyadesh throw an unconscious Hiei to the side.

At the sound of wood breaking, the English teacher whirled around only to receive a punch to the jaw from Lee Crane's small fist, sending the grown man's head into the wall.

Hyadesh attempted to get up and attack the black clad girl, but Lee pressed the makeshift staff across his neck and arms, pinning him to the wall.

"I hope you never teach again," Lee said darkly.

"Ha! And why would I care about losing my job?!" Hyadesh sneered while blood trickled down his chin.

"Oh? Would you care if Koch find out about what you were doing just now?" Kurama growled dialing on the a nearby wall phone.

Hyadesh's face fell at the statement, "You wouldn't dare!" he exclaimed and in a burst of strength threw Lee off of him, threw Kurama to the ground, and sprinted down the hall.

Lee and Kurama took off after him, but once they ran into the hall, they lost sight of him and his energy.

"What the hell! He just vanished!" Lee yelled.

Kurama sighed in fustration, "We can't worry about him now," he said in a scarily calm voice before walking back into the classroom to tend to Hiei.

* * *

Back at the boys' dorm...

"Okay, someone needs to tell me what's going on!" Lee demanded.

After Hyadesh got away, Kurama and Lee took Hiei back to the dorm where she demanded answers, but the boys decided to play dumb.

"We know as much as you do about the situation. We can't tell you anything else," Yusuke said inncocently.

Lee scoffed at his claim, "Oh really... then how is it that you and Kuwabara have similar energy, but Hiei's energy is not even human!" she exclaimed.

All three boys stiffened at her statement.

Kurama looked away from Hiei's bedside, "We have to tell her..." Kurama said, "She already knows too much, she could be an asset."

Lee angrily looked from one boy to the other, "Asset for what!"

Yusuke sighed, "We are actually spirit detectives that have been assigned to go on a mission to search for a murderous demon that is hiding somewhere in this school." he informed, "Kurama and Hiei are actually demons, but they're good. While me and Kuwabara are human, well I'm part human, part demon."

Lee just blinked, processing what she just heard, "Oh okay- wait- What! I've been going to school when there's a demon that could have potentially killed me and I didn't even know it!" she screamed.

"Yep," Kuwabara confirmed.

"Wow...you're not freaked out about us?" Yusuke asked confused.

"I've had my suspicions," Lee sat in one of the desk chairs, "I've always thought demons were real, both good and bad. This doesn't shock me."

Kuwabara and Yusuke just arched an eyebrow at her.

"I'm surprised," Kurama spoke up, "You have incredible spirit awareness, like our teammate, Kuwabara."

"Oh great," Lee said sarcastically, "I'm lumped in with Kuwabara."

"Hey!" Kuwabara protested while Yusuke snickered.

"But I've always known something was different. No boy smells that pretty!" Lee exclaimed.

Yusuke and Kuwabara laughed at Lee's offhand comment.

Kurama didn't laugh; he was still worried about Hiei.

It had been several hours and Hiei still had not awaken from unconsciousness.

His complexion was pale, but other than that nothing else seemed abnormal.

"Is Hiei okay?" Lee asked walking over to Hiei's bedside.

"Hiei is still in the same condition, nothing has changed. Just a little pale," Kurama informed his voice a little shaky.

"You knew when he could possibly be awake?" Lee asked.

"I don't know he could be out for days..." Kurama trailed off when he saw what Lee took out of her pocket.

Lee held out labradorite pendulum and asked, "Will Hiei wake up tomorrow morning?"

The pendulum swung back and forth, "Yes, he will," she confirmed.

Kurama arched an eyebrow, "You use a pendulum for divination?"

"Yes," Lee answered, "It's spiritually connected through my energy, so it's pretty accurate; I've never been wrong, this is how I predicted danger when Flora was killed..."

There was a brief silence before Yusuke chirped up, "That's pretty cool that you can predict stuff like that?"

Kurama had an aching worry that would most likely eat at him all night, so he decided to ask, "Can you ask, if anything might happen throughout the night?" Kurama asked.

Lee looked at Kurama, "That worried, huh?"

She centered her pendulum and asked, "Will anything happen to Hiei throughout the night before he awakes in the morning?"

The pendulum didn't move, Lee sweatdropped.

_Uh oh..._

From the look on her face, it wasn't good.

"What does it mean when the pendulum doesn't move?" Kuwabara asked.

"It means...that we need to keep an eye on Hiei cause even my higher self doesn't even know."

"That's settled, we are not leaving Hiei's side!" Yusuke commanded, "We'll watch him in shifts."

Once everything was settled, Yusuke decided to take the first shift.

Throughout the night, Yusuke and Kuwabara dozed off.

Lee kept herself awake by divining with her pendulum and by running out to get drinks or food, while Kurama stayed near Hiei's bedside, never moving from that spot.

* * *

**It's getting to the end of the story, but don't worry there will be a sequel! So, who knew something like that would eventually happen to Hiei? What happened to Hyadesh? Will anything more happen to Hiei?**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter, which by knowing myself and having the rest of the story already planned out, the next chapter should be up either later today or Thursday cause it's one in the morning and I've been writing since eight pm.**


	11. Chapter 11

**It's literally been five hours since I went to bed after uploading another chapter of Undercover, but guess who's writing again because a bout of menstrual cramps decided to wake me at seven in the morning! Sometime it sucks being a girl, can't wait until menopause. Then after getting woken up, I fell asleep and didn't wake up until three in the afternoon.**

Chapter 11

The majority of the night was uneventful.

Yusuke and Kuwabara had falled asleep after their shifts, which left Kurama and Lee.

Kurama, still groggy from yesterday, kept falling in and out of sleep when it hit early morning; the only way he managed to keep awake longer was filling Lee in on details.

As it hit morning, Hiei's arms and hand would twitch, but nothing beyond that ever occurred.

Lee, throughout the entire watch, kept changing seating positions because of a recurring issue with pain in her tailbone, but in the end, settled on standing at Hiei's bedside when dawn hit.

Kurama fell asleep as the light seeped through the window.

The black clad female left the room to go to the bathroom.

As the clocked on the nightstand stroke ten-thirty am, Hiei finally began to stir.

The raven haired boy opened his eyes to see Kurama asleep sitting next to his bed.

Hiei weakly shook the red-head awake, "Kurama," he called out weakly.

Kurama woke up at the weak voice calling his name and looked up.

"Nice to see you are finally awake," Kurama said with sincerity.

"Hn," Hiei replied and attempted to raise himself to a sitting position, only to feel intense fatique when he accomplished a normally simple task that was now incredibly draining.

"Don't strain yourself," Lee said returning and almost tripping on Kuwabara.

"Urameshi, Kuwabara...wake up!" Lee kicked them both and they sprung up, "What happened!" Yusuke said ready to shoot off his Spirit Gun.

"Hiei's awake!" Kuwabara said recieving a grumble out of Hiei.

"Idiots..." he said staring at the wall.

"Nice to know nothing's changed..." Kuwabara said sarcastically.

"What the hell happened?" Hiei asked.

"We're not exactly sure. From your energy levels, it seemed that Hyadesh was draining you of yours and increasing his own," Kurama informed Hiei, "If Lee and I had not shown up, you would most likely be dead."

There was more to the event that Hiei knew, but did not want to reveal, it's humiliating to be overpowered by a human, especially in that way...

"Where is Hyadesh?" Hiei inquired.

"He got away..." Lee admitted, "But it seemed like he vanished when we tried to go after him."

"We're are going to have investigate Hyadesh even further," Yusuke demanded, "He is the most likely suspect, he's definitely no regular human."

At this proposal, Lee sprung up, "We can investigate his living quarters!" she suggested holding up a key, "He dropped it while getting away."

"I think I know where we are going first..." Kurama said a small smile crossing his face.

"I'm coming with you."

Everyone looked at Hiei.

"You sure that's a good idea, shrimp?" Kuwabara asked concerned.

Lee looked over at Kuwabara, "Seriously, in his condition?" Lee said referring to him calling Hiei a shrimp.

"I'm...fine," Hiei said stubbornly getting out of bed.

"Be careful..." Kurama trailed off as Hiei fell, catching him before his face collided with the floor.

"I'm fine!" Hiei said a little louder extricating himself from Kurama's arms, a faint blush coloring his face.

"Okay Hiei, you can come along," Lee said smiling, "Kuwabara, you're babysitting."

"What!" the orange-haired teen exclaimed.

* * *

At the male teachers' dorm...

The five teens were making their way up to the top floor of the building by taking the stairs.

Kuwabara had to carry Hiei on his back up all three flights of stairs, who was not looking too good.

Hiei's vision was incredibly fuzzy, and the constant bumping from stepping up each stair made him nauseated.

"Hiei, you okay?" Yusuke asked, who was walking behind Kuwabara.

"Stop," Hiei said in a breathy tone.

"What was that?" Lee asked.

"Hiei needs us to stop," Yusuke said as everyone came to a halt.

Yusuke helped Hiei off Kuwabara's back and into a sitting position on one of the stairs.

Hiei waited for his vision to clear and took a few deep breaths.

_Ugh...this is humiliating..._

Once he felt the nausea pass, he let Yusuke help him get back on Kuwabara's back.

"Okay...moving onward," Lee said and everyone resumed the trip to the top floor.

* * *

At the top floor...

"Lee, how do you that Hyadesh's room is on the floor?" Kurama asked because he didn't think about it before, but simply let Lee lead them.

"I came up here once before," Lee answered lead the group down the hall.

"Uh...why?" Yusuke asked.

"I had to apolagize for hitting him in the face."

"Oh, okay," Kurama said satisfied with the answer not wanting to push why.

The red-head slowed his pace to talk to Hiei on Kuwabara's back, "Hiei, how are you feeling?"

In response, Hiei let out a moan and buried his face in between his arms, "Damn light..."

"Yeah, it is pretty bright in here..." Lee admitted turning right around a corner and froze.

"Lee, what's up?" Yusuke asked standing next to her.

"I don't think we need the key anymore..." She pointed down the corridor.

Hyadesh's door was splintered, part of what was left was hanging off its hinges.

Kurama narrowed his eyes, "Be careful, we don't what will find in there."

The red head walked ahead and stepped over the splintered remains of the door that were scattered across the floor.

The rest of the group followed in after.

The room was in absolute disarray.

The contents of drawers and shelves were thrown around the room.

A couch was overturned and what remain of a book shelf was smashed.

"Yeesh..." Lee murmured as she took out her phone and took a picture of the front room.

The girl looked over at the tall teen toting his teammate, "Kuwabara, go back out into the hall."

"Why?" Kuwabara protested.

"With Hiei on your back you'll only get in the way," Kurama answered for Lee as he made his way to the bedroom.

Kuwabara grumbled as he went back out into the corridor, while Lee followed Kurama to the bedroom.

The bedroom door was ripped off its hinges, but the mess and damage inside was minor.

The contents of a dresser was thrown all around the room.

Lee took another picture before something caught her eye and she stooped down.

It was a picture of a petite girl with long brown hair and aquamarine eyes; she was quite pretty, but something about the picture striked Lee as being familiar.

_Why would this be in Hyadesh's room?..._

"Uh...guys I think I have someone you've been looking for," Yusuke called.

Lee and Kurama crossed the frontroom to the bathroom, which is where Yusuke was.

"What do you mean? You mean Hya-" Lee stopped in mid-sentence at the scene that was laid in front of her.

* * *

**I guess this would be a cliffhanger. Chapter was getting a little, so I cut back again. You people are probably a little annoyed by now, but the next chapter should be up in a few hours.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hehehe...okay what I meant by a few hours I meant a few to a day...but at least I updated.**

* * *

Chapter 12

The scene that laid before the three in the bathroom was downright grotesque.

The walls and fixtures were covered with blood from the body that was propped up against the wall.

They had found Hyadesh, but he was no longer breathing.

The man's face was pointed up at the ceiling; the man's eyes were open, flashing grey eyes that held nothing.

Both his wrists were slit from a knife that was a few inches away.

The man was shirtless and had cut a message into his chest.

_**I just wanted to protect you, Devin.**_

_Who's Devin?..._ Lee wondered.

She took another picture of the scene and looked at the picture that was still in her hand.

She scanned the picture again.

_Who is she? Who is Devin?..._

"Our prime suspect...dead," Kurama spat darkly.

The other two looked at Kurama, surprised by the tone in his voice.

"He could have possibly been the demon..." Yusuke murmured.

"He's not the demon," Lee put bluntly.

Yusuke looked up at her, "And why the hell not?" he said angrily.

"You're looking for a demon. Hyadesh is human," Lee pointed out, "Hyadesh could have been a minion of the demon or have not been working with he or she at all."

"Oh..." Yusuke murmured, "What do we do now?"

"We call the police to report this," Kurama replied.

Something about the scene didn't sit right with Lee, something was off, but now she couldn't think about it as she dialed for the police and waited for them to come.

* * *

Later, back at the boys' dorm...

When Lee was making the call to the police, the teen boys snuck out, so they didn't have to deal with cops (you know, Kurama being the prime suspect in Flora's murder...).

The spirit detectives were now relaxing in Hiei and Kurama's room, Hiei was safely back in bed, who passed out on the way back.

"This is really going to be a problem..." Kurama murmured, "With Hyadesh dead, we may have a more difficult time catching the demon; he was our only lead..."

"Yeah...and if we ever face the demon, with Hiei in his condition, we might be in trouble," Yusuke agreed.

Just then, Lee walked in through the door.

The conscious three thought she was going to yell at them for leaving her behind to deal with the cops, but she didn't say anything and sat down.

Lee then winced at the pain in her tailbone and just stood up.

"Is Hiei awake?" she asked.

"Afraid not, he passed out on the way here..." Kurama answered sullenly.

"Ugh! Looks like I have to wait."

"Wait for what?" Kuwabara asked.

"I have to ask him a question," Lee said impatiently.

"About what?" the tall red-head asked again.

"Kuwbara..." Lee warned.

"No need to bicker, I'm awake," a tired voice spoke.

The four looked over at the sickly swordsman.

"Hiei, what color are Hyadesh's eyes?" Lee asked her tone serious.

Hiei arched an eyebrow, "Black...why?"

Lee took out her phone and flipped to the picture she took of Hyadesh's body in the bathroom.

She showed it to Hiei, "What do you notice about the scene?"

"That Hyadesh is a corpse," Hiei said bluntly.

"What else do you notice?" Lee asked impatiently.

The remaining three did not know what was going on, watched Hiei's eyes get huge.

"Hyadesh's eyes are grey in this photo," Hiei said quietly.

"So? What does that mean?" Yusuke asked annoyed.

"It means that there is a possibily that Hyadesh is still alive," Lee said.

Everyone in the room gasped, except Hiei, who went back to sleep.

"Wait-but we saw Hyadesh's body, did we not?" Kuwabara pointed.

Lee sighed in annoyance, "I remembered the other day that Hiei suggested something that involved the word shapeshifter, and being filled in now, I assume he was referring to the demon you are looking for."

"Yeah, so?" Kuwabara asked.

"God, you're stupid, ever crossed your mind that there could be a possibility of Hyadesh being a shapeshifter that can also changed other people's forms. He had the ability to drain energy, why not be a shapeshifter," Lee huffed.

"Sounds plausible..." Kurama said contemplating the theory.

"I also found this in Hyadesh's bedroom," Lee said pulling out the picture of the brown haired girl.

"She's pretty..." Kuwabara commented.

Lee rolled her eyes at the comment, "I thought the picture looked familiar, so I did a little digging at the library, and found this."

She pulled out an old yearbook and flipped it to a page, locating the same picture of the girl that matched the one she found.

"So, what about the picture?" Yusuke asked densely.

"You remember that message that was cut into Hyadesh's chest?"

"Yes, I remember! 'I just wanted to protect you, Devin' so...?" Yusuke said looking annoyed.

Lee clenched her teeth at his stupidity and relaxed before speaking, "Her name is Devin Leopold."

* * *

**Cliffhanger! If someone reviews, I might update a little faster ;)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Someone reviewed! So I'm happy, on with the story!**

Chapter 13

You would think the guys would gasp again, but it got so quiet you could hear a pin drop.

Then Yusuke attempted to speak up, "Wh-Wha-What! You mean like the daughter of Mrs. Leopold, the hag that went missing!?" Yusuke shrilled in surprise.

That's when Lee's facial expression fell, "Uh...I actually don't know, it was such an interesting find that I almost lost it, but it's possible," she admitted, "But it shouldn't be hard to find out, if in fact they are mother and daughter."

Kuwabara looked towards Kurama, "Kurama, when you were talking with Leopold, did she mention having a daughter named Devin?"

The red-head thought about it for a moment and his eye got kind of spacey, and then he started banging his head on his desk.

"Kurama...you okay?" Yusuke said softly tapping him on the shoulder.

"I don't remember..." Kurama said somewhat muffled, "It was so mind-numbingly boring..."

"Oh okay, it doesn't ma-"

"She talked about her six cats for almost an hour!" Kurama shouted cutting Lee off.

"Kurama! We get it...yeesh," Lee butted in.

She recomposed herself before speaking again, "I think we should follow this lead. If we find Devin, we find Hyadesh."

"Agreed," the three still conscious said in unision.

"Though speaking of cats...I think I forgot something, I just don't know what," Lee said thinking for a moment.

All of a sudden, Josie burst in through the door, she was wearing her cat ears and looked out of breath.

_Oops...I did forget something..._

"Where have you been!" she shrilled, "I've been looking all over. You jumped out of your window and didn't come back!"

Josie then lauched into one of her incredibly long talks.

"Josie...calm down," Lee said in a monotonous tone.

"Why did you jump out your window!" the blonde shrilled.

Lee pointed at Hiei, who was still asleep, "He was in distress..."

That seemed to have shut her up, "Oh..." she said.

"Though while you are here," Lee spoke, "I need to ask for a favor..."

"What kind of favor?..." Josie asked arching her eyebrow.

"You pet sat Mrs. Leopold's cats, right?" Lee asked.

"Yes..." Josie answered.

"Can you take us to where her husband lives and you sweet talk a little information out of him?"

"Sweet talk?"

"You know...be the cute, nice, innocent girl that everyone thinks you are."

"Oh, what do I get in return?"

"What do you want?

"A night where we watch anime and cuddle..."

Lee heard a few snickers behind her back, "I wouldn't laugh yet...you three are not off the hook for leaving me to deal with the police..."

The snickers stopped.

Josie looked at Lee with concern, "What happened this time?"

"Nothing you need to be concerned about!" Lee said quickly and pushed Josie out the door, "I'll get you when we're about to go to Leopold's. Bye!"

The dark featured girl then whirled around to look at the three boys, "Why the hell did you leave me!" she yelled.

"We di-"

"You know Koch showed up right after you left!" Lee shouted cutting Yusuke off.

"What happened?..." Kurama asked with trepidation.

"He had a fucking break down! You know how hard it is to hold back a a grieving lover!"

"About time, it looked as if he was about to have a nervous breakdown at any moment..." Yusuke said apathetically.

"The police managed to show up and restrain him. He should be back in his room..."

Kurama sighed, "Even though Hyadesh has proven to be a threat and has injured one of our teammates, Koch is still an innocent victim, and we should visit to pay out respects."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"And one last thing," Lee said.

"What?" the three boys said.

"Kuwabara, you're babysitting."

"What!" the tall teen protested.

* * *

Outside the Leopold residence...

Josie led Yusuke, Kurama, and Lee to the other side of town to the Leopold's house, which was a two-story brick house.

Kuwabara had to stay behind to watch Hiei, so the gang didn't have to wait on the sick swordsman.

Josie went up to the door and rung the bell.

An older blonde gentleman answered the door.

"Hello Josie, I haven't seen you in awhile," the man greeted.

"Hello Mr. Leopold, I thought I come visit and see how things are doing," Josie said sincerely.

"Thank you. That's very nice of you and I see you've brought some of your friends. Why don't you come in," Mr. Leopold said gesturing them to come in.

"Thank you," Josie said in a friendly tone and guestured for everyone to come in.

Yusuke and Kuwabara said hello and filed in after Josie.

Lee was stuck to the pavement, bewildered of whether or not to go in.

Kurama had to come behind and push her.

Kurama politely greeted Mr. Leopold and bowed, while Lee did a quick bow before Kurama continued to push her into the house.

"Lee is very shy around new people," Kurama told Mr. Leopold.

_I have never seen her like this..._

The older man closed the door and sighed, "Yeah, a lot of the teachers have mentioned her being an anti-social."

The interior of home looked very clean and quaint with floral vases and nice neutral colors with a splash of blue and green.

Two cats scurried across the floor in front of Yusuke's feet, "Woah!" he said startled.

Lee, who finally relaxed, walked up to the fireplace on the left side of the living room.

She spotted a picture of the brown-haired girl that matched the picture she had!

But just in case, she asked anyway, "Who's this?" She pointed at the picture.

"That's my little sister, Devin," a bitter voice answered.

The teens jumped as a blonde younger man walked down from upstairs.

"Ken, be nice," Mr. Leopold reprimanded and looked towards Lee, "Yes, that's in fact my daughter, Devin. She went to Keradin academy when she was your age, but..." he trailed off.

"What?" Lee asked not noticing the distant look on his face.

The older man snapped out of it, "Sorry, she disappeared one day after graduating and I never saw her again.

The room quiet from the somber vibe, but also from the fact that Ken was studying each one with menacing blue-eyes.

Lee, not noticing the tense air, spoke, "Um...I notice that Devin has brown hair, but you are all blonde..." Lee pointed out.

"She died her hair a lot, that was the most recent picture of her that we have, she's a natural blonde," Ken informed narrowing his eyes at Lee.

Kurama looked around the room, apparently Lee wasn't getting some social cues, so he spoke to save her from a tongue lashing, "Not to pry, but was there any reason why she would disappear or possibly runaway."

Mr. Leopold sighed, "All in the name of love."

Lee arched an eyebrow, so the older man continued.

"Devin had a secret relationship with one of the teachers for a couple years before we found out."

"Let me guess, Hyadesh," Lee said.

"Correct-wait, how do you know that?."

"A hunch."

"What did you do after you found out?" Kurama asked almost not being able to contain his excitement of this new information.

"Considering that Hyadesh's job would be at risk, we didn't report it. We made her end the relationship, but once she graduated, she disappeared," Mr. Leopold balled up his fists, "I immediately went up to Hyadesh, after explaing the situation, I demanded where she was. Hyadesh said that she never left, some cryptic crap, so I punched him."

Lee's ears pricked up immediately at that one piece of information.

_She never left...hmmm. I think I have all I need._

"Did he give you anything more after?" Lee asked.

"No, he actually couldn't remember after that," Mr. Leopold admitted.

"He probably would have specified, if you didn't hit him..." Lee pointed out not realizing how much of a smartass she sounded.

The rest of teens facepalmed; it was no wonder that she didn't have friends.

Ken's reddening face was evident that Lee crossed the line, "I've had enough, out!" he yelled.

"Okay bye!" Lee said scarily cheery and went out the frontdoor with the rest of gang in tow.

"I'm glad she found friends, she's not very good at this social thing..." Mr. Leopold said with genuine relief.

* * *

Outside the Leopold residence...

"No wonder you don't have any friends," Yusuke said shaking his head, "You don't really pick up on social cues."

"Whatever," Lee said waving a hand at Yusuke's comment, "I think I know where this is going, I've gotten an important piece of information."

"Where is this leading, Lee?" Kurama asked eying the anti-social.

Lee smirked, "We need to talk to Koch."

* * *

**Well my fingers hurt from typing, but the more reviews I get, the faster I'll update. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Yay! Another review and I got my economy size bag of bandages in the mail! Okay, you are probably confused why I got an economy size bag of bandages, but I'll give you a hint (I normally will not give hints to future content, but I'm about to now). It occurs in a later chapter, may or not be the next one and it has something to do with bandages...that's the hint. On with the story!**

Chapter 14

"Um...Are you sure that's a good idea?" Kurama asked concerned, "Koch isn't exactly his best, mentally that is."

"Ugh! Fine, we'll pay a visit to him tomorrow!" Lee said irritated, "If he hasn't killed himself by then."

Kurama sighed at the anti-social's impatience.

"I was a little concerned for you back there," Kurama spoke with genuine interest.

"Really? Why?" Lee asked.

"Well at first you had to be forced to go into the house," Kurama pointed out.

"I don't like being around new people..." Lee said monotonously

"You immediately started drilling Mr. Leopold with questions, instead of letting him get comfortable and then asking him one at a time," Yusuke pointed out.

"I like getting things done."

"You didn't pick up any of the signs that you should back off a little," Josie pointed out.

"What signs?"

"Wow...you also pretty much took over, if it weren't for the fact Kurama threw out a question once in awhile," Josie threw out.

"So?"

"You tend to be a control freak."

"There's nothing wrong with wanting to be in charge."

"This isn't your investigation!"

"They had nothing before I got involved."

"That is true..." Kurama admitted trying to cut into the lovers' squabble before it got ugly, but the girls just ignored him.

"You ask me to come along, with the implication of letting me help, but you just took over once I got you into the house," Josie narrowed her eyes.

"You knew him," Lee said with no emotion, which seemed to irritate Josie.

"He knew you!"

"I didn't know him."

"It seems like you use me as a social crutch," Josie concluded.

"...I will admit that's true," Lee said, who seemed to be studying Josie with her almond-shaped eyes.

"You only had me tag along to get you inside because you couldn't have done it."

"...Yes."

"There's one thing I want to know," Josie said serious.

"And that would be?"

"Why do you act differently around them, but you emotionally cut yourself off around me?" Josie asked somewhat pleading, referring to the spirit detectives.

"I thought we were talking about me being a control freak?"

"Just answer the question!"

Lee paused before saying something that made the guys cringe, "Are you in one of your emotional moods again?"

That was clearly the last straw when Josie yelled, "Ugh! You're hopeless!" Then stormed off down the street.

The three just stood there as she walked off.

"What did I say?" Lee asked confused.

"Are you serious!?" Yusuke said exasperated.

"Josie kind of reminds me of Keiko..." Kurama said smiling.

"Shut up..." Yusuke grumbled.

"Should I go find her?" Lee asked Kurama.

"If you want to apologize," Kurama answered.

"It's not that..." Lee put calmly, "She just walked towards the most dangerous part of town."

"What!" Yusuke and Kurama exclaimed looking in the direction that the blonde walked in, she was gone.

"I guess she is in one of her emotional moods," Lee concluded, "She only does stupid, self-destructive stuff during that time."

* * *

**Hey, I'm going to keep this chapter short because while I was writing, I attempted to put my chest binding on and almost passed out. The next one should be within the next few hours or the next day.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay, I'm better now. I just need to keep practicing, and hopefully not pass out. On with the story!**

Chapter 15

"Why didn't you say anything!" Yusuke shouted at Lee.

"I just did..." Lee answered in her monotonous tone.

"We mustn't waste time, come on!" Kurama said breaking into a run with Lee and Yusuke trailing behind.

* * *

In the ghetto...

The three ran for a couple miles out from the Leopold's house and that's when the scenery changed drastically.

Many of the buildings were either boarded up, abandoned, or destroyed.

Garbage littered the streets and rats bigger than Yusuke's head scurried around in the alleyways.

"Ew..." Yusuke grumbled.

"We should keep going before anyone spots us," Kurama said about to take off.

Lee grabbed his shoulder, "We've already been spotted," Lee murmured pointing at an approaching group of thugs, who only smirked at their fresh meat.

"Got somewhere to go with your boyfriends, sweet-cheeks?" the leading man said flashing a wicked smile.

"He can't talk to Lee like that!" Yusuke said through clenched teeth.

"I think he's referring to Kurama..." Lee whispered to Yusuke.

Kurama took a deep breath, his eye twitching at the man calling him sweet-cheeks.

The red-head proceeded to take a rose from his hair, turning it into a whip.

"I'm a man," Kurama said so scarily calm that Lee and Yusuke decided to put distance between them and him, "I suggest you move out of the way or prepare to face your death."

The man scoffed, "Like you could hurt me," he mocked and reached a hand out to touch Kurama, but with one flick of the wrist, Kurama cut the man in half, killing him instantly.

This triggered the rest of the man's gang to charge at the trio in a mess of yells and makeshift weapons.

"This is going to be good..." Yusuke said as he punched one of the men in the jaw.

Lee swiftly dodged a metal pipe that a rather large man was wielding.

The man swung the pipe again, missing by inches.

When the man quickly tried to move the pipe to take another swing, Lee grabbed the pipe, using it as leverage, she flung her foot up, and connected with the man's temple, knocking him out.

With the pipe in hand, she swung it around like a staff, and bashed the end into another man's throat.

Kurama, taking the majority of the thugs, swung his whip like a propeller, decapitating them; the fight was over.

"It's already over?" Yusuke said a little disappointed a few unconscious crooks at his feet and looked over at the two guys Lee took down.

"Hmm...pretty impressive...for a girl," Yusuke smirked.

Lee rolled her eyes, "We don't have time for this."

The conversing teens looked over at their red-headed friend, who's eye was twitching up a storm.

"He really does not like being called a girl, does he?" Lee whispered to Yusuke.

"Not really."

"Let's just hurry and find Josie," Kurama said and broke into a run with Lee and Yusuke hot on his trail.

* * *

Back at the boys' dorm...

Hiei was waking up from his really, really long nap.

"Ugh," Hiei groaned the light coming in through window was making his head feel like it was about to explode.

"Oh, Hiei you're awake," Kuwabara said coming back with a tray of food.

"Where the hell are the others?" Hiei said covering his eyes with his arms.

"They left to go gather some information on a lead that Lee found," Kuwabara informed setting the tray.

"They what!" Hiei yelled flinging his arms down to glare at Kuwabara.

The tall red-head flinched, "But they should have been back by now...I wonder what happened,"

The swordsman flung the covers off and got to his feet, his legs wobbled, but he managed to stay standing.

He threw his cloak on and grabbed his katana.

"Hiei, where are you going!" Kuwabara yelled.

"To find them!" Hiei yelled back barely taking a step out the door before doubling over with dizziness.

"Are you delirious or something!" Kuwabara yelled helping Hiei up off the floor, "You need to get back to bed!"

"Make me!" Hiei said with an intense growl, causing Kuwabara to flinch.

"Where did they say they were going!" Hiei yelled back his voice getting a little hoarse.

"To Mrs. Leopold's house, Josie took them," Kuwabara informed slightly taken aback by Hiei's fiery temper in his current condition.

"Well it looks they ran into trouble, she's not with them!" Hiei spat wiggling out Kuwabara's grasp.

"And how would you know that!" Kuwabara asked remembering why when Hiei's jagan glowed behind his bandana.

_Oh boy, this could mean trouble, but..._

Kuwabara hoisted Hiei on to his back, "What the hell are you doing?!" Hiei exclaimed putting his blade up to Kuwabara's throat.

"Taking you to where they are! They could be in serious trouble! Now move your blade, shrimp!" Kuwabara ran out the door and to the staircase.

Hiei put his katana away with dread.

_Great...more stairs..._

* * *

Back in the ghetto...

After searching for about two hours and many fights with other lingering crooks, the three stopped in an alleyway to talk strategy.

"Two hours and still no sign of Josie," Lee panted, "And every time fifteen minutes we end up running into another gang!"

"At this rate, we won't find her, we're going to have to split up," Kurama commanded.

"I'll stay with Yusuke," Lee quickly offered.

"Why Yusuke?" Kurama asked eying her.

"Well first off, little me can't take on a gang alone. Second, you can take of yourself just fine, and third, you are really starting to scare me..."

Yusuke snickered at the last part, receiving a glare from the red-head.

"Very well, then," Kurama said and they went their separate ways in search of Josie.

* * *

About an hour later...

Kurama was still searching for Josie, but there had been no sign of her until he heard a girl's scream.

_Josie!..._

Kurama took off in the direction of the scream.

After sprinting down many alleyways, he managed to find the right one.

Josie's clothing was torn and other than for a few cuts, she was fine.

A thug had her by the hair and was dragging, Josie saw the red-head.

"Kurama!" Josie screamed tears streaming down her cheeks.

Kurama was about to take the thug down with his rose whip, but a person's fist had connected with the side of his face, his head hitting the pavement.

The red-head looked up at the face of the figure that dealt him the blow; the figure was clearly a man, but he wore a black cat-suit with a black mask, making it impossible to identify who it was.

Kurama got up off the ground, blood trickling from his mouth, he charged at the man.

* * *

In another part of the ghetto...

Lee and Yusuke heard a serious of girlish screams.

"Josie!" Lee called and broke into a run with Yusuke in pursuit.

Weaving through various alleys, they finally spotted the thug in possession of Josie.

"Hey dumb ass!" Yusuke called out.

The thug turned and snapped his fingers.

A crowd of his cronies came out of various alleyways.

"You have got to be kidding me..." Lee muttered.

Yusuke stood in front of Lee, "Go around and get Josie. I can handle this," Yusuke smirked and started powering up, his fist emanating blue energy.

Lee nodded and quickly sprinted back around to avoid the crooks, the last thing she heard charging down after the thug with Josie was, "Shot Gun!"

Lee finally gave up on weaving through the many gaps between the buildings and jumped on top of a dumpster to the roof, and started running across the tops of the buildings.

The anti-social heard another female scream and sprinted off and on rooftops until she found the thug dragging Josie.

With the metal pipe she had gotten earlier in hand, she jumped off the roof and slam the pipe on the thug's skull.

The thug fell backward, his grip loosening on Josie, who sprinted off.

The crook got back up, turning towards Lee, "That actually hurt!" he said angrily taking a switchblade out of his pocket.

Lee swung the pipe around, blocking each swing of the knife-wielding man.

Lee slammed the pipe on to the thug's hand, sending the knife scattering across the pavement.

Stunning the man by slamming the pipe on his head, Lee sprinted off after Josie.

After turning around three more corners, Lee had the blonde in sight.

"Josie, stop running!" Lee called out.

"I can't! I have to find Kurama!" she said picking up her pace.

_What happened to Kurama..._

Lee accelerated her speed in order to keep with Josie.

The two stopped around a few before Josie finally came upon the alleyway that Kurama was.

Josie got on to her knees, hugging Kurama in her arms.

Lee paled at the sight.

Kurama was in pretty bad-shape; his clothing was torn to tatters, exposing deep gashes and extensive bruising on his limbs and parts of his face.

Josie screamed out to the pipe-wielding anti-social, "Lee! Behind you!"

Lee whirled around, but it was too late, an intense force connected with Lee's head, sending her across the alley, hitting her head on the wall.

"Shit..." she said looking up at the thug that she had previously stun with the pipe that had skidded across the pavement, no longer in reach.

She looked at the bat in his hand that he had just used on her.

"Say goodbye," the thug said an evil smirk crossing his face.

_Fuck..._

"No!" Josie screamed.

Lee closed her eyes, waiting for skull-cracking blow, but it never came.

The dark-featured girl opened her eyes to see the bat fall to the ground and a katana sticking out the side of the man's head.

She smirked.

_I wonder who that could have been..._

Lee looked down the alleyway, grateful to see Hiei, who was leaning up against the wall.

"This is what happens...when you leave me behind," Hiei said in between deep breaths.

"Hey!" Yusuke yelled coming on to the scene, "Whoa...Hiei you don't look too good."

"How did you find us?" Lee asked eying the pale swordsman.

"I used my jagan," he said in a breathy tone.

"Jagan?"

"His third eye that allows him to have special abilities such as telekinesis, telepathy, and remote viewing," Yusuke said matter-of-fact.

"Thank you for the lesson, Yusuke, but doesn't that require a lot of en-"

Lee heard something land with a thud and looked back over at Hiei.

The swordsman was laying on his face, passed out.

"Hey Hiei, did you find the rest of the-" Kuwabara came around the corner and looked down at the unconscious swordsman.

The anti-social sighed, "I'll carry Hiei, if someone gets Kurama."

* * *

**Two chapters in one day, do you love me now?  
**


	16. Chapter 16

**Spring break is almost over, I go back to school Monday and won't be able to update as quickly as I have. The story is almost over, so there really isn't much left before I finish and begin the sequel.**

Chapter 16

Several hours later, in Lee's dorm room...

Hiei woke up in an uhfamiliar room, feeling like his face had hit pavement (which it did).

He turned his face to the left, only to be startled by a heavily bandaged Kurama leaning in really close to his face.

"Good to see you're awake," he said a smile crossing his face when he saw how big Hiei's eyes got.

"Where am I?" Hiei murmured.

"We're in Lee's dorm room, it's a lot bigger, and we won't be bothered," Kurama answered.

Hiei looked around at the room.

A table in the corner of the room closest to the door had a bunch of candlemaking supplies on it.

Above his head, was a myriad of different bottles, and what seemed to be an altar was set up on a small coffee table in a corner against the same wall as the bed, which had a black iron frame, and black matching covers.

A collection of books sat on top of a small desk in front of him.

_Looks about right..._

Hiei's gaze returned to Kurama, who seemed to be studying him.

The eye contact was interrupted by the sound of the door opening, Yusuke and Kuwabara walked in with a large paper bag and a pack of drinks in hand.

"Morning sunshine!" Yusuke greeted putting his stuff down.

"It's night time, Urameshi," Kuwabara corrected putting down the drink case.

"I know that, it's an expression!"

"Oh, okay..."

Kurama just looked at them and eyed the paper bag, "What's in the bag?"

"Just some food," Yusuke said, taking a bunch of containers out of the bag, "Josie and Lee had the other one, but we walked a little faster cause it seemed a little tense between the two."

"I can understand why..." Kurama said and heard the door slam.

Josie and Lee walked into the room; the blonde had another paper bag, while her companion held an icepack to her head and looked to be in a really foul mood.

While Lee plopped down in a chair, Josie put the paper bag down and took another set of containers out.

Yusuke rubbed his hands together, "Great, let's eat! I'm starving!" he said and grabbed a container and an eating utensil.

The room was really quiet when the majority were eating their meal; Hiei took another nap.

Kurama finished eating and looked up at Lee, who was trying to eat while holding the ice pack in place.

"Lee, I want to take a look at your head, remove the ice pack."

Lee removed the ice pack, revealing a rather large bump with a deep coloring to it, causing Yusuke to flinch.

"That looks like it hurts..."

"It does," Lee said putting the pack back on.

Josie looked guiltily at her meal, "I'm sorry for causing you trouble."

"It's okay, you're safe now," Yusuke said with a smile.

Lee mumbled something as she opened a drawer and dug around in it, finding a bottle of pills and popping a pill into her mouth.

"Well this is awkward..." Kuwabara commented finishing his soda.

Yusuke looked up at the swordsman, grabbed another container, and got up.

"Urameshi, what are you doing?" Kuwabara asked.

"Has Hiei eaten at all since since Hyadesh drained him?" Yusuke asked opening the container.

Everyone froze and comtemplated his question; he took it as a no.

"Hiei..." Yusuke called.

"Hmm?" Hiei said drowsily.

"You need to eat," Yusuke demanded grabbing a spoon.

"No," Hiei said stubbornly, "I'm not hungry." The swordsman turned on his side, facing the wall.

Yusuke put the container on the nightstand and grabbed Hiei's shoulder, "Hiei! You're only going to get worse!"

"Let go of me!" Hiei yelled rolling on to his stomach, pulling the covers over.

"You little..." Yusuke fumed not finishing his sentence because Josie was in the room.

"Yusuke, let me do it, I think I can get through to him..."

Kurama got up and grabbed the container, "Though, this may get ugly..."

Yusuke heard a noise under the covers, he didn't know whether it was a muffled cough or not, but he could have sworn he heard Hiei squeak.

Taking his word for it, Lee went out into the hall.

"Urameshi, we got laundry to do," Kuwabara said walking out of the room.

Yusuke left after Kuwabara, and Josie went back to her dorm room, closing the door.

Kurama looked at the small body underneath the covers, "Hiei, come out from under there," Kurama demanded.

"No!" Hiei said stubbornly.

Kurama put the container down, "If that's the way you're gonna be..."

The red-head got onto the bed laid down on it, squishing the swordsman underneath.

"Ugh!" the red-head heard Hiei grunt and saw two small hands reach out and grab the iron bars of the bed frame, pulling himself out from underneath the fox.

Hiei turned around to face Kurama, "What the hell was that, fox!" he said angrily to the red-head, who was just resting head on his hands, looking at him with his jade-green eyes.

"You wouldn't cooperate, so I have to do this." Kurama got up on his knees with a smirk on his face.

Hiei's eyes widen as the fox reached up and grabbed Hiei's chin, tilting his head back, the fox brought his lips to the swordsman, and kissed him.

* * *

**Never wrote a kiss scene, but I have been waiting forever to write this part. There's more to the scene than just this, it continues in the next chapter. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Updating again...considering I already have the story planned, I know where it's going to end. As I continue with this story, I'm going to be planning the sequel. Since I hate coming up with new characters, I'm offering to let some people submit their own characters, I will be accepting characters up until this story is finished (knowing how fast I can update, that's not a lot of time), but there's some criteria that needs to be met. I need at least three female fighters (four max.). five or four male fighters and 1 black market crook (for example Sakyo and Tarukane). **

**If you choose to submit a female fighter: 1) They have to be human with some form of special ability. 2) Keep the physical and personality description simple with at least one interesting trait (I know how some writers tend to get carried away). 3) Must have some form of background story (Were they tortured? Are there parents dead? etc.)**

**If you choose to submit a male fighter: 1) Keep the physical and personality description simple, but add at least one interesting trait. 2) Please specify sexual orientation (IF YOU DO NOT SPECIFY, I WILL ASSIGN ONE). 3) Background stories are optional. 4) Specify whether they are a demon or a human and include special abilities.**

**If you choose to submit a black market crook: 1) Specify gender (I prefer female because I think it would be interesting, but hell do whatever you want). 2) Physical description: I'm giving you creative freedom here, don't hold back. 3) Personality description: Again, don't hold back.**

**You can leave it in a review, but I prefer if you PM me instead...On with the story!**

Chapter 17 (READ BOLD PRINT ABOVE, IF INTERESTED IN SUBMITTING YOUR OWN CHARACTERS)

_I must be hallucinating...because there's no way in hell that Kurama is kissing me..._

Hiei stared with wide eyes at the red-head that he was currently in a lip-lock with.

Time seemed to have come to a standstill as the swordsman was trying to get a grip on his reality and body.

He felt the slender hand move from his chin around to the back of his head, nimble fingers threading themselves into his hair; reality finally hit him.

_HE IS KISSING ME!..._

Hiei started to panic and was about to push Kurama away, when he felt the fox's grip on his hair tighten, causing him to jolt back a little at the resistance, a small gasp escaping from between his parted lips.

Kurama took advantage of the small opening and launched an assault on Hiei's mouth with his tongue.

Hiei seemed to have lost all sense of his surroundings as he felt the warm appendage explore his mouth.

The bland white walls blurred into nothing as the pools of green jade bore into his ruby eyes.

He seemed to have lost all control of his body as he melted into Kurama's lips.

When they finally broke apart, Hiei gasped for needed oxygen, unintentionally leaving himself open to a spoon of mashed potatoes that Kurama shoved into the swordsman's mouth.

Kurama clamped a hand over Hiei's mouth, "Swallow."

Hiei was far too dazed to fight, so he complied and swallowed the food.

Kurama moved his fingers, so he held the sides of Hiei's face in his hand and leaned in closed.

"Was that so bad?" Kurama asked a small smile crossing his face.

Hiei could feel his hot breath on his face, he just shook his head, turning as red as Kurama's hair.

Just then, they heard the door fly open.

Kurama whirled to look at who entered, while Hiei immediately turned to look at his hands, his face still a deep scarlet.

It was only Lee, who was falling all over the place, gasping for air.

"Oh god, I need to get this off!" she yelled digging around in her drawers for something as she continued to gasp for air.

"Lee, what's wro-what are you doing!" Kurama exclaimed averting his eyes as Lee threw her shirt off.

"Getting my chest binding off, I can't breathe!" she gasped ripping her shirt off, revealing bandages and quickly undid them.

"Pardon my question, but why are you wearing binding?" Kurama asked.

"To flatten my chest," she wheezed managing to her shirt on before falling on the floor.

Kurama scrambled over to Lee, lifting her up off, "I'm okay! I'm okay!" she assured Kurama wiggling out of his grip and dusting herself off.

After a few more deep breaths, Lee was fine, "You get Hiei to eat yet?" Lee asked falling on top of a second bed.

"Only one bite...but he's going to try and eat the rest, right?" Kurama said putting his hands on his hips and looking down at Hiei.

The swordsman quickly nodded and grabbed the spoon and container, and started to eat, his face turning an even deeper shade of red.

Lee arched an eyebrow, "Hiei, are you okay? You seem flushed," Lee asked concerned.

Hiei nodded his head trying to eat more, but after four bites, he felt sick and fatigued, and pushed the container away; this was a reason of concern for the two.

Kurama sighed, "It's very little, but it's a start," he said putting the container away.

Hiei felt weak and curled himself up in the blankets, letting out a sigh of content.

Lee yawned, "I'm going to go to bed over here because Hiei is in my bed. Kurama, there's a mattress underneath Hiei's bed, you can pull out and sleep on it, if you want," she said taking her shoes off and getting into bed, "Tomorrow we are paying Koch a visit."

"Right," the red-head said pulling the mattress out, which was already made up, "Goodnight, Lee," the red-head as he laid himself down on the mattress.

Lee hit the light switch above her head.

Hiei was still dazed from sickness, but he heard a soft voice say, "Goodnight, Hiei."

He had no time to think over what just happened a the short time before he passed out.


	18. Chapter 18

**Expect steady updates from every few hours to two days at most, I'm on a roll. IF YOU WANT TO SUBMIT CHARACTERS TO BE IN MY SEQUEL REFER BACK TO CHAPTER 17 FOR CRITERIA. On with the story!**

Chapter 18

The next morning...

Hiei awoke to a shuffling noise; Kurama was flipping through one of Lee's spellbooks.

"Hmm," Hiei murmured sitting up.

Hearing the noise, Kurama closed the book and looked over at Hiei, "Good Morning."

Hiei let out another groan and laid his head against the wall, about to go back to sleep when he felt someone's hair tickle his exposed arm and whisper into his ear, "I got you something that should be a little easier to stomach."

Hiei opened one of his eyes to see Kurama standing over him with a cup in his hand, "Just drink this," Kurama said attempting to put the cup to Hiei's lips.

The swordsman turned away, the smell of orange juice just made his stomach painfully clench and twist.

"Hiei..." he heard Kurama say and felt an arm wrap around him, bringing him towards a warm chest.

He looked up into the pools of green jade and back at the cup in his hand.

_As long as I can go back to sleep..._

Hiei slowly complied and opened his mouth, while Kurama slowly tipped the cup back; the sweet, citrus taste only made Hiei want to wretch and pass out.

Kurama removed the cup once he felt that is was a sufficient amount and Hiei bregudging swallowed.

The swordsman rested his head on the red-head's chest, his stomach reacting violently to the drink.

Kurama was going to make Hiei take another sip when the smaller male buried his face into the fox's chest, "No."

The taller male put the cup back and wrapped both his arms around the ruby-eyed individual.

Hiei just wanted to rip his stomach out, it twisted, it clenched, and it felt like his stomach contents were rising up into his throat, but he kept swallowing to keep it down; he squeezed his eyelids shuts, wanting to go back to sleep.

The deep, steady rhythm of Kurama's heart eventually lolled him into sleep.

Once the red-head heard the deep breathing of a sleeping Hiei, he laid him back into bed.

He heard the click of the door opening and turned to a see a showered Lee Crane.

"I see you're up early," Lee said rubbing the wetness out her hair with a towel and walked over to her dresser.

"I am an early riser," the red-head said with a small smile watching Lee get out her binding bandages.

"I see..." she said absent-mindedly her back facing Kurama as she peeled her shirt off and tightly wrapped her chest, "How's Hiei? I heard mumbling when I got out of the shower coming from this room."

"He seems...weaker," Kurama said quietly.

Lee put on a black long-sleeve button up shirt with an undershirt underneath and a pair of black slacks , "How so?" she asked turning around and eying the cup on the nightstand, "Did he drink that?"

"He did...but very little."

Lee sighed, "Hopefully we find Hyadesh before it gets worse," she said with concern, "We should be finding out something today."

"Ah yes...what are you expecting to get out of Koch?" Kurama asked looking down at the sleeping Hiei.

"Hopefully something about Devin," Lee said, "He's the only other person that I could think of that might know something."

"Are you planning on going alone to ask questions?"

"No, it may be Koch, but I don't want to get my ass kicked."

A knock came at the door, "Come in," Lee called.

Yusuke and Kuwabara walked into the room, "Morning," Yusuke said cheerily.

"Ready to fight crime!" Kuwabara shouted striking a pose.

"Idiot..."

"You say something, shrimp!" Kuwabara exclaimed angrily, but only to be surprised by the fact that Hiei was asleep.

"Who said that?"

"That was me, dumb ass," Lee said rolling her eyes, "Now let's going."

"Right!" the three said in unison.

"And one last thing..." Lee trailed off.

"I know, I'm babysitting," Kuwabara said deflated.

"Actually, Kurama is."

The three looked at the raven haired girl.

"Is your binding on too tight?" Kurama asked confused by the switch.

"No..." Lee said taken aback by Kurama's offhand question, "You just seem more preoccupied with Hiei, so it would just be easier to leave you behind to watch him."

_Something doesn't seem right..._

"Oh," Kurama said quietly sounding sad

"Urameshi, Kuwabara, let's get going," Lee said walking out the door with the two teens following suit.

* * *

At the male teachers' dorm...

"Lee, is there a particular reason why you left Kurama behind to watch Hiei?" Yusuke asked as the three walked into the building.

"It really was for the reason that I had given him," Lee said monotonously, "But something seems off about Kurama, Hiei too...well more than usual."

"What do you mean?" Kuwabara asked as they walked down the hall.

"Well...there was Kurama's offhand question in reaction to me saying that he was being left behind, and when he replied he sounded sad."

"What about Hiei?"

"His condition is getting increasingly worse at a fast pace and you guys haven't seen it, but he's been acting differently."

She smirked at the last part, "But I'm pretty sure I know why."

The two teen boys looked at each other confused by her explaination.

Lee looked at the room number as they walked the hall and stopped in front of one of doors, "This is Koch's room."

Yusuke slowly raised his fist up and knocked on the door.

There was a shuffling sound inside the room, but it faded as the person moved away from the door.

"That's odd," Lee said and knocked on the door, "Mr. Koch," she called.

They heard a crashing sound and they heard a door slam, "Kick the door open!" Lee commanded.

Kuwabara threw himself at the door, busting it open, and the trio ran inside.

A bookcase had been toppled over and its contents spilled out, they heard a heaving sound come from the bathroom.

Lee ran ahead to the bathroom and threw the door, revealing a red, teary eyed Koch in a loose shirt and sweatpants, leaning over the toilet bowl, vomiting.

_Son of a b-_

Her thought was interrupted by a set of hacking and coughing noises as Koch puked into the toilet.

Lee hesitated before getting on her knees and holding Koch's hair back, which was longer than she last remembered (probably before Flora was murdered, her memory isn't that good).

She rubbed his back as he continued to make coughing sounds and ceased vomiting.

"Hey Lee, what happened?" Yusuke asked concerned.

"Koch was just threwing his guts up, go find a glass," she demanded staying on the floor with the petite blonde.

A moment later, Yusuke came rushing back with a glass and handed it to Lee.

Koch laid his head on side of the tub next to him as Lee got up and filled the glass with water.

She handed it to the teacher sitting on the floor, "Rinse your mouth out."

Koch complied, swishing and spitting into the toilet.

After a few more breaths, he got up, Lee handed him his toothbrush, "What are you doing here?" he asked quietly.

"I was concerned."

_And had questions to ask you..._

"But I'll give you a moment before asking anything," she said and left the bathroom.

Lee walked into the living room where Kuwabara and Yusuke were picking up the bookshelf's contents and cleaning up.

"I have a question," Lee said out of nowhere.

The two looked up, "What?" they asked in unison.

"Is there a particular reason why a man would have a pack of tampons in his bathroom?"

* * *

**Almost done! Just a few more chapters! **


	19. Chapter 19

**Sorry that I'm updating later than I normally do; school has been keeping me busy. When I got back from spring break, I had to prepare for a big grade-wide presentation. On with the story!**

Chapter 19

"Why the hell would a guy have a tampon?!" Yusuke exclaimed at what seemed to be a stupid question, "Why the hell are you asking?"

"Koch has a pack in his bathroom. I noticed it next to the toilet when I walked in," Lee answered, "I can probably find evidence to figure out what Koch knows about Devin, if you guys keep him busy."

Yusuke whispered, "We'll create a way for you to sneak around without arousing suspicion, just give us a few minutes, and slip back when the time comes."

Kuwabara and Lee nodded in agreement at his plan as Koch walked out of the bathroom, looking a little pale.

"I'm sorry, if I look like a mess, I wasn't expecting people to come by," Koch apologized his voice a little hoarse.

"It's understandable, we came more out of concern," Lee said with a lighter tone, "Your breakdown was a main concern for everyone."

Koch plopped down on the couch, "I'm sorry for making a scene, I just lost my mind when I saw..." The petite blonde started tearing up.

_Ugh...I hate dealing with emotional people..._

Lucky for Lee, Yusuke and Kuwabara came to her rescue.

"He must have meant a lot to you..." Kuwabara said quietly.

"He did!" Koch started sobbing.

"Let me get you a tissue," Yusuke said looking around the room, "Where do you keep them?"

"V-va-vrum," the blonde sobbed.

Lee arched an eyebrow.

_What?_

"I think he said bathroom," Kuwabara translated.

Lee, standing behind the couch, silently slipped back into the bathroom without being seen by Koch.

The petite blonde attempted to wipe his tears with his small hands, but more and more came down in streams.

The two teens were being very sympathetic to the petite man, Yusuke even patted Koch's back.

"It's okay," Yusuke said quietly, "Why don't you tell us more about you and Hyadesh."

Lee came back with a tissue box and put it beside Koch then returned to where she was standing behind the couch.

After Koch took some tissues and dried his face, he spoke, "Well, it started back when I first enrolled at Keradin Academy as a freshman, at the orientation is when I first saw him-"

Lee quickly slipped back into the bathroom and continued on with her investigating.

* * *

Back at Lee's dorm room...

Hiei snapped out of his slumber by something up rising up into his throat.

He desperately kept it back as he scrambled to a waste basket close to the bed.

The swordsman made a few heaving sounds before he threw up the contents of his stomach that quickly gave way to yellow bile because he had so little in his stomach to begin with.

Kurama was nowhere in sight in the dorm room.

With no one to assist him back to the bed, Hiei laid his head against the wall and closed his eyes.

_Where did Kurama go?_

* * *

In Koch's bathroom...

Lee was baffled by the contents that Koch kept in his bathroom.

Besides the tampons that she saw earlier, she also found birth control pills, various rolls of bandages, women's panties, and a bra.

_Other than for the birth control, this is the same stuff you would find in my room-wait a minute..._

Lee was about to do something she didn't want to do and grabbed a piece of toilet paper.

She put her hand into the small waste bin next to the counter and pulled out something that looked like a small thermometer.

_A pregnancy test?..._

Lee looked at the pregnancy test in her hands, there was a plus on the what seemed to be the reading display for people to see if they are pregnant or not.

_Oh boy...I got what I need, but this is about to get complicated..._

The antisocial got a plastic bag out of her pocket (why she carries one, we may never know) and put it into the bag, putting it in her back pocket.

She took a deep breath and went back out into the living room.

* * *

Back at Lee's dorm...

There was a click when someone opened the door, revealing a fatigued Hiei.

"Hiei!" Kurama said with alarm scrambling over to the frail swordsman.

"Hmm..." Hiei murmured opening his eyes.

"What are you doing out of bed?!" Kurama picked Hiei up bridal style, scrunching his face up at the contents of the waste basket that was close by.

The red-head put Hiei back into bed and took the waste bin to clean it out, "I will be right back," he said.

The swordsman stared back at the figure leaving the room and heard the door click.

_I wonder where Kurama was..._

* * *

Somewhere on the campus...

A figure, bound and gagged, was arousing from their unconscious state.

_Where the hell am I?..._

He became alert when he heard a click of a door opening, a figure walking in; it was too dark to identify the person, so all he saw was a black silhouette.

His head pounded where someone striked him and knocked him out cold.

The person leaned over him, their eyes glowing red.

"Don't worry, it will all be over soon. Your friend should be near dead anyway."

A maniacal laugh ripped through the air as the figure striked the hostage, returning to unconsciousness.

* * *

Back at Koch's dorm room...

"-And we've been together ever since...up until now," Koch sniffed no longer crying, but to continue to sniffle every once in awhile.

"That's so romantic and sad!" Kuwabara cried.

Yusuke rolled his eyes at his teammate.

_Pathetic..._

However, something did continue to nag at Yusuke about Koch's story that sounded incredibly similar to what Mr. Leopold said.

Koch had said that for a couple years he a had been in a relationship with Hyadesh before his parents found out, he didn't really pay attention to anything else he said, except when that came up.

"That is a very interesting story about you and Hyadesh," Lee said also rolling her eyes at Kuwabara's emotional state at such a story.

Yusuke looked over the black-clad girl, almost as if she read his mind, she nodded, indicating she heard what he had heard.

The blonde sighed, "I really should be doing some work, though at the rate things are going down, I should be looking into finding another job..."

Lee studied the blonde's appearance.

Not really caring before, she never paid attention, but his appearance was incredibly femine.

Everything from his small body to his small heart-shaped face.

"Yes, with the murder of a student, a missing teacher, and..well what happened to yesterday," Lee continued, "I wonder how you will be able to take care of yourself."

"Well, despite my appearance, I'm capable of taking care of myself," he retorted getting over his grief for a moment.

"Oh, I'm pretty sure you can take care of yourself," Lee said continuing on, "I just worry how you are going to fare during pregnancy and most of all, to work and care for a baby."

Koch narrowed his eyes, "What the hell are you talking about?"

Lee took out the bagged pregancy out of her pocket, "I'm saying that you are not a man, Devin Leopold."

* * *

**Now this is where things start coming to light more. If I am correct, this should be wrapped up in four more chapters, six at the most.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Again, sorry for taking longer to update. I go to an early college, so I have to do a lot of schoolwork. On with the story!**

Chapter 20

The room became deadly quiet as Koch stared at the pregnancy test in Lee's grasp.

The intense gaze between the petite blonde and the raven-haired female never faltered or broke, but in a split second, Koch somersaulted over the couch, right over a shocked Lee, and sprinted down the hall into his room.

Yusuke and Kuwabara looked at each other, "What the hell just happened" Yusuke exclaimed.

When Lee came out of her shocked state, she crept down the hall, and put her head up against the door of Koch's bedroom.

She heard a slight rustle and a faint sound of metal against metal.

_What is going back th-_

A sword had plunged right through, less than an inch away from her throat.

"Holy shit!" Lee yelled jumping away from the door grasping her throat, making sure she wasn't bleeding.

The bedroom door flew open and Koch charged towards the three, wielding two swords.

He was no amateur, he knew what he was doing.

* * *

Back at Lee's dorm room...

Hiei was still awake when Kurama returned with a now clean waste bin.

"Hiei, are you asleep?" Hiei heard Kurama whisper.

"No." The sudden response startling the redhead, but quickly recomposed himself.

Hiei felt something next to his arm and looked up only to see Kurama had seated himself on the bed next to the swordsman.

Hiei turned around to face the wall.

He stiffened at the hot breath against his neck, "Feeling better?" Kurama whispered.

The swordsman only nodded in response, not bothering to look at the fox.

Two fingers pressed against the sides of his face, turning his head, so he now faced the deep shades of green that were Kurama's eyes.

The fox gave a soft smile and brought his face closer to Hiei's, his long red hair tickling Hiei's face.

"You have very pretty eyes..." Without giving Hiei any time to respond, he took him in another deep kiss.

In the midst of the moment, the two demons were unaware of a blonde, baffled Josie standing in the doorway, who only came to look for Lee.

_I should not be here..._

Josie quickly left to search for her antisocial, leaving the two to finish their moment.

* * *

Back at Koch's dorm room...

The three teens were running around, screaming their heads off, and trying to avoid the double-sword wielding history teacher.

The teacher had managed to corner Lee and just about ready to stab and take her head.

Koch had one sword aimed at her and the other keeping Yusuke and Kuwabara at bay.

"You know too much," he said through clench teeth, "I cannot simply let you go."

Lee was trying to come up with a way to disarm Koch, or at least get one of the swords away.

With the closed quarters, Yusuke's spirit gun was too dangerous and Kuwabara's code did not allow to him to harm a woman, especially a pregnant woman.

The antisocial mind continued to scramble for ideas until she finally got it, but didn't let it show on her face.

"Say goodbye," the sword-wielding blonde and raised one of the blades, ready for the kill, and brought the sword.

In the midst of panic, Lee blurted out, "Hyadesh isn't dead!" That stopped the teacher in his tracks, the sword no more than three inches away from Lee's face.

"Don't lie to me!" he screamed.

"He is! That body wasn't him!"

"It looked just like him!"

"That body had grey eyes, Hyadesh's are black!"

You could see the gears turn in Koch's head, hesitating about whether or not to kill the teen or find out more.

"I know where he is...we just need your help to lure him out," Lee pleaded.

The blonde lowered his sword, but it continued to point at her.

"Devin..."

"Why would he do that? Why would he fake his own death? And let me think that he deserted me?" Tears streaked her face, the grip on her swords now shaking.

"He did it to protect you..." Lee said softly.

The small blonde fell to her knees into a tear stricken pile, her swords clattered to the floor.

The room was entirely, except for the sound of Devin's sobbing.

When it finally subsided, she picked her head up, "Alright, I'll help. Where is he?"

"I can't reveal that until we get to the dorm," Lee said expressionless, "There's one thing we cannot do when we back to my room."

"What would that be?" Yusuke asked.

"We cannot tell Hiei and Kurama anything from this point on."

* * *

**Expect an update this weekend, keep on the look out.  
**


	21. Chapter 21

**Sorry it took a lot than I said it was going to take, I had homework (it always seems I have homework over the weekend), but now I'm writing the chapter the weekend after i was supposed to update. This story is coming very close to the end. IF YOU ARE INTERESTED IN SUBMITTING CHARACTERS MY SEQUEL, PLEASE CHECK THE CRITERIA ON MY PROFILE! On with the story! **

Chapter 21

"Wait-Why!" the teens exclaimed.

"I'm going off a suspician that something is not right, once I figure out or discover what it is, we are one step closer to finding-" Lee looked over at Devin "-it. Right now, it seems risky to let Kurama or Hiei know what has been found out, so I want you three to be distant, mentally and physically, got it?"

The three nodded, putting their trust in the girl.

"Now I'm going to tell you why, so here's the plan," Lee said her voice dropping a notch.

* * *

Half an hour later, on Keradin Academy's sidewalks...

The four were walking back to the girls' dorm.

Lee thought it would be in their best interest of the plan for Devin to shed her somewhat male disguise.

She didn't really look any different out of her teacher façade, but she did look more threatening.

The small woman was dressed in a pair jeans and combat boots; her shirt wouldn't have been so tight, if it weren't for the surprisingly large bust she possessed.

Yusuke would have made a comment about it, if it weren't for the two swords strapped to her back.

The walk to dorm was dead silent, except for when a blonde blur crashed right into the dark-haired girl.

Lee landed with a thud with Josie on top of her.

They could hear snickers from Yusuke and Kuwabara.

"Josie...get the hell off me," Lee growled pushing the blonde off and dusting herself off.

"Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!" Josie said bowing like crazy receiving a confused look from Lee, "I needed to tell you something!"

"What did you need to tell me?" Lee asked.

Josie leaned in and whispered in Lee's ear; her eyes got big, but her overall expression was unreadable.

_This could get complicated..._

"What did Josie tell you?" Yusuke ask raising an eyebrow.

"Something that gives this little plan another reason to hurry up and put it into gear." Lee picked her pace, leaving the rest of them behind for them to chatch up.

* * *

Back at Lee's dorm room...

A knock came at the door.

Kurama got up to answer it, "Who is it?"

"It's us!" Yusuke called.

Kurama opened the door to let the three teens in, not noticing Devin, who was leaning up against the wall, but never bothered to move.

"How's Hiei?" Yusuke asked looking at the small form in Lee's bed.

"Not so good...he's getting weaker."

"You know I am awake," Hiei said sitting up an glaring at the two.

Kuwabara smirked, "Still the same old half-pint."

Yusuke sat down and looked up at the swordsman.

_"No matter what, you do not tell Hiei anything in regards to this mission; feed him false information, if you have to, but keep him in the dark about it."_

Lee leaned against the wall until the three spirit detectives' small talk was finished and said, "Kurama, may I speak to you in private?"

The red-head gave the antisocial a quizzical look, but answered, "Sure."

The two walked out into the hall.

Kuwabara closed the door and locked it, remembering her instructions.

_"When I get Kurama into the hallway, lock the door, if my suspicions are correct, I do not want him to get near Hiei."_

* * *

Kurama heard the lock click behind, confusion and slight panic overtaking him when he tried to open the door.

"Kurama?" he heard Lee call in her tenor voice.

Kurama turned around to answer, but was met with a gleaming, cold sword's edge against his neck, just under the base of his head.

He let the sword guide his head up to look up into a familiar face, "Hello...Kurama," the blonde teacher greeted him.

Lee saw Kurama's eyes widen and his mouth part.

He mouthed something, but couldn't really make it out, it was most likely a name of a dearly-held person.

_Lee asked the blonde teacher, "Devin, be completely honest, are you aware of any special abilities that Hyadesh could possibly have?"_

_"Yes," she answered coming out as a whisper, "He can drain a person's energy, whether it be spirit, life, even demonic just by physical touch. He can also see or know a person's thoughts by physical touch and he can shapeshift."_

Lee was infuriated, but didn't let it show, "Kurama, I suggest you confess and you better not say that you don't what I am talking about!"

Without them being aware, they let a threat near them, weaken a member, and let him mess with his head.

* * *

**Can you guess it?**


	22. Chapter 22

**I'm really sorry that it's been so long that I updated. I had homework, exams, stress, and when I got off for summer vacation - I STILL HAD HOMEWORK!  
**

* * *

Chapter 22

Back in Lee's dorm room...

While Lee and Devin talked to Kurama in the hallway, Kuwabra and Yusuke were stuck in the room with Hiei.

"What have you found out?" Hiei asked abruptly.

"Wha-" Yusuke said he and Kuwabara's attention on Hiei.

"What have you found out so far? You must have learned something, if that girl is dragging you two everywhere."

Kuwabara quickly though something up, "Nothin, we keep getting leads that run into dead ends."

"The part about Devin Leopold doesn't sound like a dead end..."

Yusuke and Kuwabara mentally froze.

"You've been out when we talked about that," Yusuke pointed.

"Lee did mention something about someone named Devin to Kurama when they thought I was sleeping this morning," Hiei explained, "She mentioned that her and you two were going to talk to Koch to see if he knew anything. Did you find anymore?"

Yusuke sighed, "No, Koch knew nothing of Devin; he actually seemed a little upset when we brought it up to him that she was involved with Hyadesh," he lied.

Hiei hned, "Shame."

The room was completely quiet, except for some low muffles from outside the door.

Hiei looked out window while Yusuke and Kuwabara looked in Lee's spell books.

"What are Lee and Kurama talking about out there?" Hiei asked looking back over at the humans boys.

The gears in Kuwabara's head turned, trying to come up with something.

"I don't know, Lee looked kind of mad about something; she kept mumbling about bent pages and spell books," Yusuke said smoothly.

Hiei arched a brow and when the ruby eyes turned away, Yusuke sweatdropped.

The sound of a click cut through the quiet of the room and entered the two other teens.

Kurama looked as calm and serene as he normally did, but at closer inspection, it was carefully veiled panic and anxiety that showed through with the occasional twitch of hands while Lee's jaw was clenched and her eyebrows were knitted together so tightly that it gave her a slight headache.

"What were you two talking about?" Yusuke said in a laidback manner.

"About how he bent the pages in my spellbook!" Lee said gruffly.

"They were already there!" Kurama defended himself, "And I said I was sorry."

"Whatever..." she growled heading back out of the room.

"Going to talk your girlfriend?" Yusuke said playfully dragging out the last word.

"Shut up," she growled slamming the door behind her.

* * *

In Josie's dorm room...

The blonde was drawing in her sketchbook when a knock came at the door.

"Who is it?" Josie called out.

There was no answer from the other side of the door.

"The door is unlocked, Lee."

The boyish lesbian opened the door, letting herself in.

"Hey," Lee greeted her voice low.

"Hi..." Josie quietly greeted not looking up from her sketchbook.

After a few minutes of silence, she looked up to see if her girlfriend was still standing there.

Her blood chilled and a shiver went up her spine at the intense death glare Lee was giving her.

"I-I-Is there something want to talk about?" the blonde asked, which Lee crossed her arms in response.

Josie knew what it was about and gave up playing dumb.

She sighed, "I'm sorry for running off like that. Not only did I put myself in danger, I also put you and the others in danger," she apologized, "It's just that you made me so mad."

Lee arched her eyebrows in response to the last part of her statement.

"What was so maddening about any of my actions?" Lee said in a serious tone.

"It wasn't just that specific time. You can be so stand-offish to people, including me, and you just always have to prove that you're more superior to everyone else by invalidating and not considering their view of the matter, which is what you did to me at the moment by questioning me."

Lee had a neutral expression on her face, but it was obvious to Josie that she was beyond furious.

"Josie..." Lee almost growled out, "You always seem to forget that when I question someone's view or judgement, it's always a question of whether or not they can back it up and how much of it is biased. Considering how much you know me, it can be backed up, but because you were having one of your emotional moments, I questioned it. My question was genuine and purely analytical; I am not as socially perceptive as the average person. I never use my feelings to think and you running off just because of a simple question, makes me think much less of your opinion, intelligence, and self-control. Do you understand where I am coming from with this?"

Beneath the dark, steely gaze of the anti-social, Josie felt small and slowly nodded her head in understanding.

"...That answers one part," Josie mumbled.

"What was that?" Lee asked not catching what the blonde said.

Josie sat up and stood up, making eye contact with the dark lesbian.

"That's one aspect, but can you explain to me your superiority complex?" Josie inquired not breaking eye contact.

"I don't have a superiority complex."

"Yeah you do."

"It's hard not to feel superior when everyone's stupid," Lee argued.

"That's what I mean, right there," Josie pointed out, "You may be smarter than most, stronger than most, have special abilities, and have more talent, but it doesn't mean you can talk down to people."

"I don't see why not. If I talk down to them, they always seems to have friends to talk them back up. People tend to gain confidence in different ways, whether by a strong support system of family and friends, acceptance from a group through common interest and talent, or by simply bullying or talking down."

"Uh..." Josie felt like she was touching on a particularly sensitive topic and was beginning to tread lightly.

"Well-How would you feel, if someone talked down to you?"

"It wouldn't bother me. Even if it did, I've never really had friends and my relationship with my family is less than ideal, so there's not really anyone I could go to about my problems. It's hard enough as it is for me to diverge even small amounts about myself to you," Lee said emotionless.

"Lee, you're being-"

"Stand-offish?" Lee cut in finishing her statement, "Well, I'm sorry that I can be unfriendly when I think I am being blamed for all when in fact it takes more than one person to have conflict. I'm sorry that I appear cold to people I don't even know I can trust without fear of being cast aside and forgotten. And I'm sorry that I am that way towards you, but you have been aware of this fact for quite some time now before we had this relationship, it's natural for me to act this way and it's not going to change anytime soon."

Josie never heard anything like that from Lee; she was opening up and she would take that opportunity.

"I-It just sometimes feels like you don't me anymore..." Josie's voice cracked.

The change in tone didn't seem to bother Lee.

To Josie's shock, Lee just rolled her eyes.

"Your fondness and attraction of me is reciprocated, there's zero need to question or doubt it; it only leads to unneeded emotional conflict," Lee looked Josie up and down to emphasize her point, "If someone likes or loves me, I don't question it. If they leave me, it will never surprise me as I am all too aware."

Josie looked at Lee, who had turned her back to her and made her way to the door, "Where are you going?"

"To my dorm room to handle the mission at hand," Lee answered not bothering to look back at the blonde.

"Let me come with you. I want to help to-"

"Absolutely not. You are to stay here and out of my way. Your involvement in the matter already had almost got me killed and has been a burden. In our current situation, the matter right now between us is petty and a waste of my time!" Lee semi-shouted before slamming the door.

After a moment of eery silence, Josie just curled back up into bed.

"Lee...you do care."

* * *

**One of my longest updates. Sorry that it's mainly Josie and Lee in this update; I just needed to show that I didn't abandon the story, but the next update will definitely become more action packed and the story will be very close to ending. ALMOST THERE!**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Lee was on her way back to her dorm room to discuss more about the mission.

_After Flora's murder, after Mrs. Leopold went missing, and after Hyadesh's fake death, the student population and amount of staff had dwindled to almost nothing, but who was left?_

Lee thought contemplated what had happened over the past few days.

_Kurama was framed for Flora's murder._

_Mrs. Leopold went missing._

_Hiei was subdued and weakened by Hyadesh._

_Hyadesh faked his death by suicide._

_Koch turned out to be Hyadesh's lover_

_Koch turned out to be Devin Leopold, Mrs. Leopold's long lost daughter._

_Josie ran off like a blind idiot, almost getting me killed._

_Devin Leopold was Hyadesh's lover, who was pregnant with his child._

_Devin Leopold almost killed us._

_And with what I had just found out-_

_Oh god...my head really hurts._

Lee stopped a few feet away from the staircase and leaned on the wall, staring off out of one of the huge hallway windows.

_I wonder what happened to Mrs. Leopold?_

Something clicked in the back of her mind and she got out her phone.

Flipping through the pictures she had taken from when she and the guys found Hyadesh's 'body.'

She analyzed the picture of the body; the head was facing upward, so the features came out very clear in the picture.

Looking at the picture now...she couldn't believe that she missed so many things that were wrong with the picture.

_How the fuck did I miss all that!_

She did notice the eye color was off earlier, but there were plenty more things that weren't consistent with Hyadesh's physical appearance.

In the picture, the body had a small button nose, man-groomed arched eyebrows, and in general, softer features, while in actuality, Hyadesh had a Greek nose with a high nose bridge, thick eyebrows, and a strong, angular jawline. It's definitely not abnormal for Lee to know all this...right?

Looking back on it, the body's face actually looked a little too... aged and a little too thin; Hyadesh was definitely not a spring rooster, but the guy could be a goddamn supermodel, if he wanted to.

_Who the hell was his body double?...Fuck! They really love to make things more complicated for me!_

It definitely clicked in Lee's mind on who it could be.

The only person that she knew that was thin, aged, and had soft, almost feminine features that maintained their appearance like any other woman was...Mrs. Leopold.

"When this is over, I really oughta clock that guy..."

* * *

Later that evening, back at Lee's dorm room...

Lee came back to her dorm room a few hours later, Devin was dozing off outside the door, but woke up at the sound of Lee's resolute steps.

"What took you so long, I thought you were going to talk to your friend?"

"I did and then I put another together another piece of the puzzle together for this mission. Then I decided to run around the building a few times before coming back."

"Why?"

"I would have punched somebody the moment they tried to talk to me," Lee said going to her door, "You can come in, you know?"

"But what about your friend that you were withholding information from?" Devin asked standing up.

"Hiei is kind of...senile at the moment. He won't recognize you because of the..."

"Boobs," Devin deadpanned.

"Okay...I'm going in now-Wait, one question."

"Shoot," Devin gave her the go.

"Besides you, are there any other teachers on campus?"

* * *

When the two females walked into the room, the sight that the two women saw was rather amusing...or at least to them.

Hiei was asleep as usual, but Yusuke and Kuwabara were sitting on the floor with their backs to the bed, staring hard at Kurama, who was sitting across from them.

"What'cha doin'?" Devin asked.

"I'm not too sure..." Kurama replied.

Lee looked over at the two teenage boys with the stupid glares on the their faces, "Kuwabara, Yusuke wipe the looks off your faces, I can't take you seriously and we have something to discuss."

"What is it?" Yusuke asked looking up at Lee with curiosity.

"I think I know who the demon is...but we are not exactly in the best shape to fight when the time calls."

"What! We can kick ass!" Yusuke yelled while him and Kuwabara gave cheeky grins.

"I'm assuming Hiei is one of your best fighters, who is currently in lalaland," Lee surmised.

"...Yes," Yusuke said defeated.

"Exactly, and I don't think me and Devin are enough to compensate for that loss."

All of a sudden, Devin's eye lit up, "If another fighter is what you are looking, I know of one that will help us, but we may need to go now because we may be facing off soon."

"Who is it?" Kuwabara asked.

"Who cares. Let's go!" Lee exclaimed walking out the door, "Kurama, grab sleeping beauty and move it."

* * *

One hour later, on the south side of town...

"Ugh...where the hell am I?" Hiei said coming out of his sleep state.

"Sleeping beauty's finally awake," Yusuke announced receiving a "K." from Lee.

Kurama was begrudgingly following the rest of the group, a look of trepidation evident on his face.

Devin stopped in front of an apartment complex, "We're here."

"You remember the number of the apartment, right?" Lee asked.

"...I'm pretty sure," Devin semi-affirmed walking inside.

"Hopefully," Kuwabara whined.

* * *

Three flights of stairs later...

"This should be the right apartment," Devin said to herself walking ahead to apartment 14C.

"Put me down!" Hiei protested struggling to get off Kurama's back.

"You still seem weak, are you su-"

Hiei cut Kurama off, "I'm fine!" he said finally off Kurama's back and walked ahead of the red head.

"Would you guys hush, you'll get us trouble!" Lee said in a pissed off tone, "Devin, hurry up and knock."

The gang crowded around as Devin knocked on the apartment.

After a brief moment, a man's voice rang out, "I'll be there in a second!"

This was shortly followed by the door opening, revealing a tall, muscular man with long purple hair.

"Mr. Zoltan!" Hiei, Devin, Kurama, and Lee exclaimed in surprise.

* * *

"Holy crap! You scared me!" Mr. Zoltan quickly recovered, "Hello, boys!" he greeted Hiei and Kurama.

Lee looked over at the blonde woman, "Devin..."

"I'm as confused as you are..." Devin said still in shock.

Yusuke looked over at the demonic pair, "How do you know him?"

"He's our dance teacher..." Hiei grumbled.

"It's a pleasure to see my best pupil again..." Mr. Zoltan said sarcastically.

"What are you doing here?" Devin asked arching an eyebrow.

"Uh-I live here with my boyfriend," Zoltan said snappishly, "Come in and I'll tell him that you want to talk to him."

* * *

"Kendall, some people want to talk to you!" Mr. Zoltan called receiving a muffled reply then turning to the group, "He should be out in a few minutes."

"I should think so...it looks like we may have interrupted something," Lee hypothesized eying the purple-haired man's ensemble of only jeans and a beanie.

"Lee, honey, you don't need to voice every observation no matter how right you think you are..." Zoltan said sweetly putting a hand on Lee's shoulder.

"Don't touch me."

"Devin..."

The group turned to a slightly rumpled Ken Leopold.

"Ken?" Devin said dumbfounded.

"I knew it!" Lee exclaimed out of nowhere to everyone's surprise.

"What?" Kuwabara said.

"That Ken was gay," Lee simply put.

* * *

A few minutes later in 14C...

Ken and Devin went to the backroom to talk, which left the rest in living room to talk among themselves.

"So that why you needed to talk to Ken, okay..." Mr. Zoltan said the color draining from his face, "I've been in the same building with a murderous demon and didn't even know it, ehehehe..."

"I wouldn't worry about," Lee said waving her dismissively, "As far as most know, the demon only killed one person in the past week."

"Lee..." Kuwabara said, "Aren't you worried about the shrimp knowing about this stuff."

Hiei lolled on one side of the sofa and looked up the carrot top with tired eyes, "Knowing what?"

"Never mind..."

"He's okay physically, but mentally he's on the decline," Lee informed.

"So...you're Kurama and Hiei's dance teacher, huh?" Yusuke said with a smirk.

"Yes, they're in my advance class."

"I heard you make guys in your advance class wear high heels, is that correct?" Lee asked forthright.

"Yeah," Zoltan confirmed with a shrug as if it wasn't a big deal.

Kuwabara and Yusuke bursted out laughing.

"Ahahahaha! Imagine the shorty in stilettos!" Kuwabara said in between in fits of laughter.

"What's so funny? High heels can actually improve coordination and balance," Lee informed putting a damper on the teen boys' parade.

"That's right, though Hiei does wear stilettos in dance class..." Zoltan added reigniting the laughter in Yusuke and Kuwabara, "But it's only because of his small size, the fact that he can dance so well in them is astounding to me."

"The reasoning for the stilettos-is it because when he takes a step they aren't as likely to break?" Lee asked.

"No, Hiei actually has the smallest feet in my class, the smallest pair of heels I had were stilettos."

"I figured he would in a class full of guys."

"...The class is technically co-ed; Hiei and Kurama are the only two guys in an all girl class." This only made Yusuke and Kuwabara's laughter even louder.

Kurama and Hiei shot them icy glares, which immediately shut them up.

Zoltan snickered at the four.

Lee let her chin rest on her hand.

_Hn, I wonder what those two are talking about back there?_

* * *

In the backroom...

After explaining what had happened at the academy the past few days,t he two siblings sat in silence for quite some time before Ken broke the silence,

"It's been awhile."

"Yes, it has," Devin replied, "I didn't know you were gay."

"Most don't," Ken murmured, "Where were you all this time?"

"I was living with Hyadesh. I changed my look, went under a different name, went to college, and got a job teaching at Keradin Academy."

"So you were right under mom's nose," Ken quietly put it, "And you went undetected for so long."

"Her eyesight is not as good as she thinks. For years, she thought I was Hansel Koch, a German boy from Canada."

"Oh? Dad said that she referred to him as that little Canadian faggot."

A smile spread on Devin's face, "Considering I made no attempt to hide some feminine traits, may be reason why."

The smile vanished from her face, "Hey, are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Why?" Ken replied a little too quickly.

"We're sitting in a dark room; I can't see your face."

"I'm fine," he reassured, "Why did you leave?"

"Mom and dad-well, mom- didn't want me and Helia together," Devin explained, "So I left without a trace."

"You two could have been together after you graduated, you did become a legal adult by that time," Ken elaborated, "You disappearing like that would have put Helia and your relationship at risk."

"It didn't and that's all that matters," Devin countered, "I just can't believe they found out, we were so careful."

Ken was quiet for a moment, "I may have said something to mom..."

Devin was speechless, "Wha-huh-Why! How could you do that!" Devin exclaimed incredulously.

"I only said it to get their attention off me."

After several more attempts at trying to get words out, understanding the implications of that statement, she gave up.

"There's a good chance that mother is dead," Devin said quietly.

Ken snorted in disdain, "She can rot in hell for all I care."

* * *

**Okay when I say "next chapter will have..." add two more to that statement because I really underestimate how long my story is. The next chapter will be a continuation of these two interchanging scenes in 14C**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Devin looked with shock at her brother, "Did something happen? You were always so keen to gain mom's approval as a kid."

"I don't want to talk about it. I'm actually glad that she went missing," Ken said with a biting tone.

"Okay..." Devin said not going to argue with him.

The room lapsed back into silence.

After a few minutes, it was Devin's turn to break the silence, "So...Zoltan?"

"What about Henry?" Ken asked.

"Of all the men, you choose hair obsessed, campy, purple-haired Zoltan."

"There's more to him than his quirks," Ken countered.

"Uh-huh, so how did you two meet?"

* * *

"Hey Zoltan," Yusuke called to the dance teacher.

"Hm?" Zoltan responded mysteriously appearing behind Kurama.

"...When did you get over there?" Lee asked.

"I walked..." Zoltan replied who was now in the kitchen getting a bottle of water.

"Kurama, when did you braid your hair?" Hiei asked the red head, who clasped his head in shock.

"Oh I did that, I hope you don't mind," Zoltan said now back in his seat, "What were you going to ask me, Yusuke?"

Not going to question what just occurred, Yusuke posed his question, "So how did you and blondie meet?" Yusuke asked resting his arms on his knees, "He wasn't no Mr. Sunshine when we first met him."

"What?"

"He didn't seem to be happy about us showing up at his father's home," Kurama explained, "He actually kicked us out when our questioning got too personal."

"Oh, it was probably an act he puts on in front of his dad," Zoltan said taking a sip from his water bottle, "Though it may have hit a sore spot with him. I've never seen him pack an attitude, but he is more...emotional."

"Act?" Yusuke questioned.

"It's too personal for me to really tell you anything. Let's just say he doesn't have the best relationship with his parents," Zoltan answered, "And to answer your question, Yusuke. To be concise, he needed a roommate, I needed a place to live. Hyadesh introduced me to Kendall; I moved in and we eventually became more than roommates."

"Ah...so he has baggage," Lee said bluntly.

"I don't like how you put it, but yes," Zoltan confirmed, "Anyways...who was that blonde woman?"

The group gave him a funny look, "His sister..." Kurama said slowly receiving a look of shock from Zoltan in response.

"I thought she ran away!" Zoltan exclaimed.

"She's actually been incognito as a teacher at the school," Yusuke explained.

"As who?"

"It isn't that difficult to figure out..." Hiei said rolling his eyes.

After a moment a brief moment of thought, "Koch!" Zoltan exclaimed, "I knew there was something up with him. He was way too chummy with Hyadesh."

"You know about that?" Lee asked arching an eyebrow.

"Yes, I know about the story of Devin Leopold and Helia Hyadesh. The story of forbidden love," Zoltan said in a narrator type voice.

"I see you kids are behaving," Devin said as she and Ken walked out from the backroom.

"What were you expecting to find? The apartment on fire?" Yusuke said leaning in his seat on one of the three sofas.

"Something along those lines."

"That hurts," Yusuke said in a mock hurt tone.

Once Devin and Ken were seated, Ken posed the big question, "Why are all of you here? I know this isn't just a social visit."

"You know the demon I mentioned earlier?" Devin reminded.

Ken nodded.

"We need your help to fight it."

* * *

Zoltan and Ken were silent for quite some time.

The blonde's right long sleeve was stretched up over part of his hand, part of it balled up in his fist.

Zoltan momentarily looked at Ken before he covered his right hand with his own and started rubbing his wrist.

"Kendall, are you going to say something?" Zoltan asked quietly.

"It would insure our chances of winning, if you would help," Kurama said.

Ken finally spoke, "Do you know anything about this demon?"

Lee sighed, "As far as we know, it's most likely one of your boyfriend's coworkers that is still at the academy at the moment."

Ken looked away in thought, not exactly a good sign.

Lee eventually got up, "We should wait outside. It's between siblings now."

* * *

Once the spirit detectives were out the door, the contemplating silence continued.

"Please, Ken," Devin begged, "It would stop more people from being killed."

_"You will never amount to anything."_

No response.

"Think of all of the people that were killed."

_"I hate fags. I hate weaklings. I especially hate a pathetic fag like YOU!"_

Still no response.

"We can't do it without you."

_"You're nothing, but a burden. You always get in the way."_

Ken just felt overwhelmed.

"He killed our mother."

_"You are an even bigger disappointment than Devin."_

"Get out..." Ken whispered.

"What?" Devin asked.

"GET OUT!" Ken screamed tears streaming down his face scaring Devin and Zoltan.

Devin attempted to reach her hand out towards her brother "Ken, I didn't mean to-"

"Just leave me alone," Ken sobbed rushing to the backroom, closing the door with a loud slam.

Zoltan let out an angry sigh, "I think it's time for you to leave."

Devin blinked a few times, looking back the way that Ken exited, "I'm sorry. I'll be leaving now," she notified only to see the back of Zoltan as he made his way down the hallway to the shared bedroom.

* * *

Lee and the spirit detectives were waiting outside on steps of the complex, when Devin Leopold walked out.

"How did it go?" Kuwabara now carry a sleeping Hiei.

"He...flipped out," Devin admitted, "I may have said something-I'm sorry."

"Ah...that's fine. There's always plan B," Lee said.

"What's plan B?" Yusuke asked.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out, and if it's doesn't work, we have plan C."

"What's plan C?" Kurama asked.

"Hope we don't die."

"Sounds like a good plan," Yusuke said sarcastically.

Lee for once let out a laugh, "Sleep up-tomorrow is when we are going to face the demon."

* * *

Back in apartment 14C...

Ken couldn't stop himself from crying.

_"Listen here, boy, every fag that you think loves you will leave your ass."_

She was gone, but he couldn't help feeling like every word she said was correct.

Ken pulled his sleeves up over his hands and put them close to his chest.

_"People would be ashamed of being in public with you and your ugly scars."_

Ken snapped out of his thoughts long enough to hear a knock on the door.

"Kendall..."

Ken didn't respond; he came in no matter what.

The door slowly opened, Zoltan's head popped out from behind the door to see Ken curled up against the wall, red-eyed with a tear stained face.

He slowly closed the door behind him and sat right next to the upset blonde, wrapping his arms around him.

He knew not to ask questions suddenly and let the blonde recover first.

Zoltan wiped the tears from his face, "She's gone, be happy. Don't let her hurt you."

Ken rested his head against Zoltan's chest.

_She's gone that woman I called mother.  
_

_The mother that didn't care about me.  
_

_Why I always cried._

_The help I never got._

_I can't work, I can barely cope._

_I hate her because she got into my head._

_Because I believed every word she said._

"Don't leave me," Ken said straining not to break out into a sob.

"I will never leave for as long I continue to breath," Zoltan affirmed in a soft voice, "I love you, Kendall."

Ken sniffled, "I love you too, Henry."

* * *

**Okay, I felt as a rule that I should include one sappy/angsty moment per one freakishly long story. I'd like some input on it because this is the first and not exactly a strong suit of mine.  
I felt I did a decent job considering I kept rolling my eyes and making faces every time I read the last scene (I'm not big on fluffy stuff as you can tell).  
**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Back at Lee's dorm room...

The gang was back in the dorm, the last time they would have a chance to address any issues before facing the demon.

"Anything you guys want to talk about? This will be the last time before we go off to fight," Lee said looking over at Hiei.

"What are you looking at?" Hiei said coldly.

"Are you able to fight? Because I don't think you are" Lee asked in a monotonous tone.

"I will fight no matter what you say."

"Stubborn. Just don't get your ass creamed," Lee said reciprocating Hiei's cold tone, "But I do want to address something that I learned earlier that involves you."

"Hn. And what would that be?" Hiei said in a condescending tone, but Lee noted a hint of surprise in his voice.

Lee looked at the rest of the group, "Leave," she commanded.

The remainder of the group got up and filed out of the room, a series of mumbles coming from Yusuke and Kuwabara; one of them being "Don't need to be a bitch about it."

Once the door had closed, Lee turned back to the swordsman.

"You're hiding something," Lee said bluntly.

"I am not hiding anything!" Hiei said angrily.

"Oh really?!" Lee said in an equally angry voice, "Then Josie didn't walk in on you kissing Kurama."

* * *

_Wow, I never seen Hiei's eyes get that big...  
_

The room was quiet as Lee continued to stare Hiei down...or at least try, he seemed too stunned to pay attention to her.

It wasn't so much as a surprised face, his mouth was set in its normal frown, but his eyes gave it away.

"Hiei?" Lee said trying to get his attention.

"When did you hear this?" Hiei finally asked scowling at the female in front of him.

"Today," Lee replied, "He really should have locked the door, but there's something I want to talk to you about in relation to that."

Hiei rolled his eyes, "What else could be there to talk about?"

"Tomorrow, do not lose your head. You might get yourself into trouble, if you do."

"Why would I lose my head?" Hiei demanded.

"I know you might, but I can't tell you until after."

"Now you're hiding something from me," Hiei growled.

"Circumstantially, it's best that I don't tell you now. I don't want to risk compromising my plan to win," Lee explained.

"And if I do lose my temper?" Hiei asked.

"There'd be another reason for it to justify your actions, but I won't say more."

"Tell me now and I won't slit your throat."

"I dare you," Lee said calling his bluff.

Hiei narrowed his eyes at her as she called the gang back in, "You can come back in!" she shouted.

The gang filed back in, "So...What were you guys talking about?" Kuwabara wiggling his eyebrows.

"None of your business, oaf!" Hiei said venomously catching everyone off guard.

"Whoa, Hiei, chill out," Yusuke said putting his hands up in a defensive manner.

Hiei gave Yusuke a death glare before getting up and perching himself up on Lee's window sill.

Yusuke looked at Lee.

She sighed, "It's nothing of your concern, time for lights out. Tomorrow, we are going over to the main building."

* * *

**Sorry that this is short, it's just felt appropriate for me to end it there and continue in the next chapter. This story will definitely be wrapped up before the end of next week and the first chapter of the sequel, Blackmarket Bust and Bloody Love, will be up before the end of July.  
**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

A couple hours later, somewhere on campus...

A bound figure is lightly shaken awake by someone kneeling next to him.

"Wake up," the kneeling says, "I need to talk to you."

When the figure was fully alert, listening to where the voice was coming from, the figure lurched forward, headbutting the kneeling individual.

"Ow! Son of a bitch!" The kneeling person grabbed the bound figure by the shoulders, slamming him back on to the floor, "If you care about you and your friends' lives, I suggest you listen," he growled.

The bound figure scowled at him, which went unseen in the dark.

"I'm here to help you. I can't untie you now until tomorrow, so here's the plan."

* * *

About an hour later...

Kurama returned to Lee's dorm room, closing the door as quietly as possible only to look up into the eyes of Hiei.

"I see that you are awake, Hiei," Kurama said softly.

"Where were you?" Hiei demanded.

"I beg your pardon?" Kurama asked surprised

"Where. Were. You." Hiei said clipping each word.

"The restroom," Kurama replied only to receive a menacing glare, "Is something wrong?"

"When you found me that time," Hiei said referring to when Kurama found him hunched over a wastebasket, "Where were you, then?"

There was a pause; too long for Hiei.

"Well!?" Hiei said.

Kurama sighed, "Does it have something to do with what you and Lee discussed?"

Silence greeted the redhead, he was correct.

"Don't change the subject, fox," Hiei said in a stern voice.

"Hiei..." Kurama said softly, "Just wait and let it happen."

Hiei raised his voice, "You know-"

"Kurama, Hiei, if you're going to talk, do it quietly or go out into the hall," Devin said cutting Hiei off in a sleepy state.

When Devin returned to sleep, Kurama said, "We can talk about this later after the mission is complete, go back to sleep." He walked up to the swordsman and kissed him chastely.

Kurama then returned to his mattress on the floor next to Lee's bed.

Hiei got back into bed, narrowly missing stepping on Kurama on the floor.

"Good night," Kurama said softly.

* * *

The next morning...

The group was up and getting ready to leave for the main building.

"Everyone ready to go?" Devin asked strapping her two swords to her back.

"Ready."

"Yes."

"Yep."

"Uh Huh."

"One question," Lee said and looked over at Hiei, "Are you able to fight?"

"I'm fighting," Hiei said firmly.

Lee looked over at Devin, "And you're okay with fighting?"

"I'm fighting at the expense of myself and my baby to make sure you five stay alive. There's no point in not fighting, if it gets you kids killed."

Lee gave Devin one final look, "Okay, just asking for the last time before I take care of something."

"What would that be?" Kurama asked.

Lee opened the door to reveal Josie standing in the doorway, "Lee," Josie addressed.

"Josie," Lee addressed then handed the blonde a piece of paper, "Go to this address. I want you off campus before we reach the main building."

"Okay," Josie replied then quickly wrapped her arms around Lee in a hug.

"Josie."

"Yes?" she replied.

"You know I'm anti-PDA," Lee said.

Josie let go, "Sorry," she apologized, "Bye." And she left.

Lee turned around to see goofy smiles on everyone's faces, except Hiei.

"What the fuck are you all looking at," Lee said vehemently.

"Nothing..." they replied smiles wiped off their faces.

Lee rolled her eyes and grabbed a metal pole that a month ago was salvaged from broken gym equipment, "Let's go."

* * *

Thirty minutes later, at the main building...

With Lee leading the group, they entered the main school building.

"She should be here..." Lee said to herself.

"She?" Yusuke questioned.

"I'll answer your questions later. Right now, I want to focus on finding her," Lee said walking down the hall and going up the staircase with the rest of the group behind her.

Upon reaching the second floor, Lee went down the hall, took a right, and waited for the rest of the team.

"This is the room," Lee said pointing to the door behind her, "Kurama, I want you to come in with me."

"Okay," he said.

Lee turned to the rest, "Stay out here." She handed her metal staff to Kuwabara and went inside with Kurama behind.

"Interesting," Devin said absent-mindedly, "This is Ms. Hicks classroom." **(A/N: Who actually remembers Ms. Hicks?)**

* * *

Upon hearing the door click, the overweight woman looked up from some papers on her desks, "Ah, Good morning, students."

"Good morning, Ms. Hicks," Kurama greeted the two teens bowed to their biology teacher.

"I didn't know there were still students on campus," Ms. Hicks commented, "You're not really supposed to be here at the main building."

"We aren't able to leave due to certain circumstances," Lee said, "It gets tiring to be cooped up in our rooms."

"Ah, then I'll let it slide. So what's up paying me a visit?" the older woman asked.

"We needed to get out for a bit. We saw it best to notify a teacher, so they know or so that we have supervision," Kurama explained.

"Excellent reasoning, but that's what I should expect from the school's top students. Though I didn't think you liked each other, or well Lee wanting anything with to do you."

"I merely see him as competition," Lee said concisely.

"Yes, I know how competitive you can be," Ms. Hicks said cheerily, "Girl power!"

Lee and Kurama sweatdropped.

_God, she's weird..._

"So where are you two heading? The library, I'm assuming," Ms. Hicks asked.

Kurama and Lee looked at each other, "Yes, that's where we're going," Lee replied and the two turned to leave.

"Ah okay, nice to see you and Kurama," Ms. Hicks called cheerily.

"It was nice to see you-OOF!" Lee put her hand on Kurama's chest, stopping him in his tracks and turned to face the teacher.

"How did you know his name was Kurama?" Lee said slowly, "And not Shuichi?"

Ms. Hicks stared at the two frozen teens and stood up.

"Get down!" Kurama yelled and quickly hit the floor, but before Lee could move, she was hit with a large barrage of energy; sending her flying right through the wall.

The woman that Lee knew nothing about, was the demon all along.

* * *

**Again, short chapter. Who actually guessed it was Hicks? I bet most of you forgot about her after the third chapter.  
**


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

The gang's attention flew in the direction of a loud crash as Lee's body slammed into the lockers, leaving a large dent and her under rubble.

"Lee!" Yusuke yelled and scrambled over to the pile of debris.

A cackle erupted from the cloud of smoke and dust, "Why don't we play where we have more room." A pair of red eyes flashed and disappeared, along with the dust cloud.

Once the demon was gone, everyone else scrambled over to the rubble to dig Lee out.

"Lee!" Devin shouted once she was completely uncovered, "Are you okay?"

Lee's black clothing was gray with white dust, but she immediately sat up, "Son of a bitch, that hurt!"

"I think she's fine," Hiei said rolling his eyes as the antisocial got back up, dusting herself off.

"Where did she go?" Lee asked looking at the wall that laid destroyed at her feet.

" 'Why don't we play where we have more room' " Kuwabara said quoting the demon.

Lee thought for a moment, "The gym!" she realized, "Let's go!" the girl broke into a sprint back downstairs with the rest of the gang following her.

"Who's the demon!" Yusuke called after her.

"It's Hicks," Kurama said sullenly.

* * *

With Lee leading, the gang bolted back down the hall and turned left around a corner, bursting through the gym doors.

The gym was dimly lit with only a few of the lights on.

Kuwabara tossed Lee her metal staff and got out his spirit sword.

"Come out, so I can knock your lights out!" he yelled.

Another cackle ripped through as all the lights turn on, lighting the entire gymnasium, revealing Hicks in what seems to be a more transformed state.

Her eyes glowed red and her skin was a deep bruising purple.

The clothing she wore was tight and ripping from an increase in size; her clothing was long, but what was under a long skirt, didn't seem like legs.

"Ready to get schooled, hag!" Yusuke yelled.

Another evil laugh filled the spacious room, "Please call me Aldix, my real name. But I wouldn't be too hasty, if I were you." The demon gave a wicked smile, revealing two rows of razor sharp teeth, "One of you isn't what they appear to be."

_Aldix...Hicks. Hm not that far of a leap, _Lee thought.

"What!" Hiei exclaimed looking around at the rest of the group.

"Why don't you step over to my side, sweetheart," Aldix said in a twistedly sweet way.

There was a small clack noise as someone stepped forward.

Everyone looked at Kurama as he walked forward with his head down.

"No...not Kurama," Lee heard Hiei say.

"There's no way that he could have betrayed us!" Kuwabara yelled in disbelief.

Kurama turned to face the gang from next to the demon, his eyes filled with shame.

Aldix smirked, "You are correct, Mr. Kuwabara," her voice echoed and turned to the green-eyed teen next to her, "Why don't you bring out the real Kurama."

Everyone's eyes followed the redheaded imposter as he retrieved the real Kurama from behind the bleachers.

Everyone sucked in a breath at the sight of a tied up Kurama that was practically being dragged back over to the demon side.

Kurama was beaten bloody red and blue.

He looked to be in far worse shape than when they found the supposed 'Kurama' in that alleyway.

"I'll kick your ass for what you did to him!" Yusuke yelled his fist emanating blue energy.

"If he didn't resist so much, he wouldn't be in his current condition," the fake Kurama said monotonously, which only seemed to fuel the already enraged spirit detectives.

Aldix looked over at the bound red-head, "Tsk Tsk, you can't fight in your current condition."

The purple demon looked at the imposter, "You are no longer useful to me, kill him now."

"No!" Yusuke yelled.

The three spirit detectives ran forward as the standing Kurama slowly took out a dagger.

"Come any closer and I'll slaughter that pregnant blonde!" Aldix threatened.

Lee looked over at Devin, who appeared to be no immediate danger.

_Is she bluffing?_

At a last minute glance back at Devin, the detectives pay no heed to the threat.

But Kuwabara suddenly stopped in his tracks, forcing Hiei and Yusuke to stop along with him.

"What's wrong with you!" Yusuke called back at the teen.

Kuwabara continued to stare ahead.

Hiei and Yusuke looked in the direction he was staring, and saw why he stopped.

Kurama was looking up in their direction, slowly shaking his head while quietly mouthing 'no.'

The one that was really in a bind was the imposter, who was doing the same thing while tears streamed down his face, tightly gripping the dagger.

The three fighters looked at each other, they didn't know what to do.

"Good boys," Aldix said then turned to the imposter, "Hurry up and kill him now!"

"Don't!" Lee screamed, "You're hands are already as red as it is."

Aldix laughed, "You mean that pink-haired drone I created," she snorted, "I made that to slow you detectives down, and of course to teach my minion a lesson."

Upon hearing that, something immediately changed in the imposter, the tears stopped; Lee saw revenge in those eyes.

The demon grew impatient, "Hurry up and kill that stupid fo-"

"No," the imposter said coldly looking up into the red eyes of Aldix, "I refuse."

Aldix's face twisted in rage, "Then I'll kill you three right now!"

"What-Ah!" Devin screamed as a black tentacle wrapped around her, taking her off the ground.

Her arms forced down by her sides; she can't reach her swords now.

"Devin!" Lee yelled.

"Now die!" the demon she yelled as another tentacle came down on the Kurama and the imposter.

* * *

"What?" Kurama said staring up at a green shield that suddenly appeared, keeping the tentacle at bay.

Using the dagger, the imposter cut Kurama's ropes, "Now!" he yelled.

"Rose Whip!" Kurama said getting out his weapon of choice.

The imposter got out of the away as the shield disappeared.

Kurama jumped up, slashing the tentacle that almost crushed him.

"Gah!" Aldix screamed the pain forcing her to let go of Devin.

The blonde swordsman landed on her feet, though unhurt, she was a little shaken up.

"You okay?" Lee called.

"I'm Furious," Devin growled unsheathing her swords.

"Same here. I think it's time we fight for real. Don't you agree, Kurama?"

Kurama jumped back to join the rest of his team, "Yes. Indeed I do."


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Aldix glared angrily at the fighters in front of her, and then started to laugh.

"What the hell are you laughing at!" Lee rang out angrily.

Aldix stopped for a moment then continued to snicker quitely, "You take biology. You're familiar with regeneration, right?" she asked.

The stump of a tentacle that Kurama had slashed through quickly regenerated to it's former state.

"Fuck..." Lee muttered under her breath gripping her staff tightly in both her hands.

"And I know you're not familiar with how I create my own little drones," she smirked as the tentacle remnant morphed its physical state into that of a person, "This is one way."

"Aw, come on!" Kuwabara whined.

The purple demon caught a glimpse of imposter Kurama off to her right, "Well if you get a chance to fight me, I'll be in the dance studio."

Aldix turned around as if she was leaving, but in a split second, she hit imposter Kurama with her long feeler.

He had managed to put his arms up in an attempt to protect himself before flying back into the bleachers, destroying them on impact.

Devin cried out as the bleachers on either side of the impact zone fell down on to him.

"That's it!" Yusuke said powering up, his hand now glowing blue with energy, "Shot-"

The lights turned out.

A moment later, they came back on, and Aldix was gone.

"Son of a bitch!" Yusuke said angrily through gritted teeth.

"What the hell are you waiting! We got to go after her!" Lee demanded.

"Lee, above you!" Kurama called.

Lee immediately turned up to see a sword wielding drone come down at her.

She blocked the blade with her staff; quickly moving out the way, she slammed the back end of the staff on to the drone's back, and quickly moved out of range, "What the hell!" she exclaimed as the drone quickly got up.

At closer inspection, the sword was only the drone's transformed limb.

"It seems they have more than one use," Kurama said readying his whip to strike as the drone decided to change targets and charge the red head.

"Let me handle this," Hiei said as he quickly intercepted the drone and quickly sliced it to bits with his sword.

It looked as if Hiei succeeded in stopping the drone as it lay in numerous bits, if it weren't for one problem.

Every bit quickly expanded and transformed into another drone.

"Hiei, how many times did you cut?" Lee said looking at the numerous drones as the team backed up into a circle, facing outward from the center.

"Twenty-one times" Hiei said from next to her.

"Let's try to avoid slicing the drones, okay?" Yusuke said.

Everyone voiced their agreement.

"One problem," Kurama said, "They're cutting their limbs off and creating more..."

The group looked in horror as the somewhat large group of drones quickly turned into a small army.

"Okay, new plan. Find a weak point and fast," Lee voiced spinning her staff, ready to attack.

"Agreed," Everyone said in unison and charged at the drones.

* * *

"Ugh! This is hopeless!" Yusuke yelled in frustration as he quickly punched several drones.

"Let's use our heads. They must have a weakness," Kurama said dodging a drone with a morning star.

"Well I don't see one!" Kuwabara yelled back slicing a drone in two, but quickly got pulled under several black bodies, "Ah! Someone help me!"

"Humans..." Hiei muttered as he and Devin quickly jumped over to help the carrot top.

"Watch and learn, little boy," Devin said arrogantly as she quickly cut her way through through the bodies.

She was skilled and Hiei could see it as she blocked blows with one sword and dealt them with the other with great speed.

Refusing to be made a fool of by a human, Hiei speedily cut through the drones to get to where Kuwabara was.

The sword wielding duo managed to reach where Kuwabara was, pulling him up by the sleeves of his shirt.

"Thanks guy!" Kuwabara wheezed.

"If you ladies are done talking, we're kind of in the middle of a fight here!" Yusuke shouted to the trio as drones quickly surrounded him and Lee.

All at once, the raven-haired duo were charged from all sides.

They both tried their best to keep them at bay, but they were moving too fast.

"They just won't stop coming!" Yusuke said through gritted teeth as two drones jumped him, which he immediately knocked off.

Creating a temporary barrier by spinning her staff, Lee managed to keep them at bay long enough to momentarily get her bearings, and immediately swung her staff like a baseball bat, knocking five drones to the ground.

Knocking off a drone one by one only to have them charge again, Lee was forced to use her staff to block with both hands and use her legs to kick.

"Kurama mentioned Hiei was a fire demon, could fire work against these things?" Lee asked as she kicked a drone in the mid-section.

"There's no harm in trying...Hiei! You hear what Lee said?!" Yusuke called over to the short demon.

"I heard. Dragon of the Dark-"

"Hiei, no!" Kurama shouted cornered by a group of drones, "It'll destroy this entire building!"

"Damn, he's right. Fist of the Mortal Fla-"

"What's happening over there?! I felt his energy plummet!" Lee shouted to the sword wielders.

Devin and Kuwabara quickly positioned themselves in front of Hiei to protect from impending attacks from the drones.

"Hiei, are you okay?" Kuwabara ask concerned as he dodged a strike and slashed through a drone.

What he got back in response was a low moan.

In the midst of her swift blades, she looked over at Hiei, and yelled in alarm, "Hiei!"

Hiei fell over on to his knees, doubled-over in pain, not able to get up.

When he tried to summon the fire, his energy level immediately went down to almost nothing and every fiber of his body screamed out in agony.

Was it because of Hyadesh's energy drain?

"Is Hiei hurt?!" Kurama called out to Devin moving out of the way of a drone's blade, catching the sleeve of his shirt, tearing it right off.

"He tried summoning an attack, but-AH!"

"Devin!" Kurama cried out in alarm quickly slashing through the drones surrounding him and dashed over to help the trio.

Devin was doing fine keeping the drones back with her double swords, but when checking on Hiei, she dropped her guard too much, and one of the drones had come from the side and stabbed her in the leg.

The blonde swordswoman quickly slashed through her attacker and pulled the knife out, but the small window of vulnerability quickly led to the three quickly being mobbed.

"Shot Gun!" Yusuke shouted and quickly relinquished his attack in a last resort attempt to get through the drone and save his friends.

The attack created a large gap in the crowd, after fending off one last drone, Yusuke and Lee dashed through to help alongside Kurama.

About half of them switched target and decides to turn on the helping three.

Quickly forgetting about her training with the staff, she abandoned the weapon and quickly resorted to her fists; judging by how effectively and how many more drones she was picking off by her fast punches and speed, it was quite obvious to her that she needs to cut back on the Bruce Lee movies.

The three managed to create a good size gap and quickly positioned themselves in front of the sword-wielders with one problem.

The constant attacks on the drones and their quick regeneration rapidly produced more drones exponentially, which lead to the gymnasium being completely filled with black drones and the group indefinitely screwed.

As the drones continue to close in, the group were trying to desperately to come up with something.

Yusuke looked to Lee, "You always seem to come up with something, any ideas?"

"None," Lee said actually looking worried then turned to Kurama, "Any ideas on your part."

"No," he replied.

And to everyone's horror, he said, "I'm actually quite fearful of the outcome unless a miracle happens."


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

It really looked as if it would be the end of them.

The group looked on in horror as the drones slowly closed in, the area between them and the drones getting smaller and smaller.

Hiei slowly managed to get up on his two feet, attempting to summon another attack, "Fist of the Mor-Ah!" he screamed, which was quickly followed by a bloody coughing fit as he colored the floor red with blood.

"Hiei stop! you're going to end up killing yourself, if you keep trying!" Yusuke said as his fist glowed blue again, "Shot Gun!" And release another barrage of energy, putting a good size hole in the crowd before it was quickly filled in with more drones.

_Shit..._

"It's not like it matters, we're all going to be finished!" Kuwabara shouted to his teammates giving up.

The team moved in closer to put more space between them and the drones.

All of a sudden, the drones charged, and all the gang could hear was the sound of running feet and Devin's deafening scream.

Everyone turned away, bracing for attack.

A short moment later, they were still practically untouched, and the running steps quickly gave way to a series of thumps.

"What the..." Lee mumbled to herself as the gang turned back toward the drones only to see that they were surrounded by a green force field, which the drone were slamming into in an attempt to get to them.

The group let out an audible breath in relief.

Devin looked back towards the wreckage that used to be the bleachers where imposter Kurama had partially uncovered himself enough to summon the force field.

Blood ran down his face and he was bleeding a little from the mouth, but he was alive.

Everyone looked in imposter Kurama's direction, they knew he wouldn't be able to keep it up for long, so they were trying to come up with a plan.

"We really need to come up with a plan. There are too many of them and it's only a matter of time before he gives out or the drones decide to turn on him," Lee said in a serious tone with a little bit of panic evident in voice.

"Most of our abilities seem to have no effect on them," Kurama pointed out, "Fire seems to be our best bet at this point, but Hiei is unable to summon it."

"What the hell are we supposed to do? The only way now is try to get out of here, but they'll go after the fake Kurama," Devin said in a worried tone.

"What makes you think we're taking him with us?" Yusuke said arching eyebrow, "He's the minion of that demon bitch!"

"Yusuke, keep in mind, he's actually helping us. He could have just as easily finished off Kurama and Hiei, if he wanted to," Lee pointed out.

Hiei flinched at the mention of his name, which was immediately written off as pain from trying to summon Fist of the Mortal Flame.

"Leaving him is something we want to avoid," Kurama put it simply.

"Uh, guys..." Kuwabara said trying to get their attention.

"What!" Yusuke and Lee said angrily in unison and saw imposter Kurama try to crawl out from under the debris as quietly as possible, keeping one hand out to keep the force field up.

When he managed to get out of one of his legs, wood and metal that were in a dilapidated pile close to him clattered and cascaded across the floor, successfully getting the attention of many, if not all drones, and successfully making the team's hearts sink.

Looking like one of their primary targets, it did not work out in his favor.

"They'll kill him..." Kurama said quietly as the drones changed targets from the team to the fake Kurama.

"No!" Devin screamed pounding on the force field, desperately trying to break it.

"Hey moron! Get up and run!" Yusuke yelled to the imposter.

The fake sat there frozen and immediately tried to get up, but his leg was stuck under broken wreckage, too injured to move it himself; he was a sitting duck.

* * *

The drones charged at the more vulnerable imposter with weapons raised, but what followed next surprised the gang.

The drones charged alright, but they managed to get within arms reach of the fake when the drones closest to him went flying through the air a split second later, and imposter Kurama was gone.

The force field surrounding them came down shortly after.

"Where did he g-Holy crap!" Yusuke exclaimed putting his arms up protectively over his head as an explosion went off within close proximity of the team, setting some unlucky drones ablaze.

"Sorry, we're late," a male voice apologized, "Traffic was a bitch, so we ran here."

"He thought it be quicker," another male voice said.

Yusuke heard two thumps in front of him.

When he looked up, there stood Ken Leopold with a bow in his hand, and alongside him, Henry Zoltan with imposter Kurama in his arms.

Help had arrived.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

"Ken! Henry!" Devin said in surprise.

"I knew it!" Lee said randomly.

"Didn't think I would show up?" Ken asked accusingly.

"Well-"

"Forget I asked," Ken said gruffly glancing at some burning drones, which looked more as if they were melting because of the heat.

The lights flickered as the blonde man formed an arrow out of what could be either his own energy or (judging by the flickering lights) electricity.

Aiming with his arrow, he pulled the bow string back.

A drone that was knocked down during the explosion, scrambled up from the floor and charged at him.

It didn't get too far when Ken decided to release, the arrow hitting the drone in the head, quickly followed by another explosion that set the surrounding drones on fire.

Ken continued to fire arrows at the drones while Henry checked on the team.

"Are you guys o-" Henry stopped in mid-sentence when he saw Kurama standing with the rest of the team and then looked down at the more critically injured imposter Kurama then continued to alternate between looking at the real and fake fox.

"Can someone explain this to me?" Henry asked confused.

Devin signaled him to come lean over and whispered in his ear.

"Hmhm...uh huh...okay." Henry looked down and saw Devin's leg wound, then up at a bruised and bloody Kurama, and then at Hiei, who was currently sitting against the wall, blood at the sides of his mouth, and breathing heavily.

Another explosion went off next to the broken bleachers, setting them ablaze.

Yusuke looked at the growing fire and then at Zoltan, "Uh, should we be concerned?"

"Don't worry about it. Ken can handle it," Henry said dismissively, "We need to get you guys out of here first."

"But we need to find and fight Aldix!" Yusuke said urgently.

Henry rolled his eyes. "Okay, maybe you'll understand this. We need to get your friends, who are too injured to fight, out of here and out of harm's way. So, Yusuke help Devin, and Kuwabara carry Hiei, now come on!"

While Ken was busy fighting the drones, Henry led the team out of the gym and over to Keradin's east gate, which was the closest exit away from the building, but was still a good distance away.

Once they reached the gate, a certain blue-haired woman was waiting for them.

"Botan!" Yusuke said in surprise.

"Surprised to see me? It's a good thing I came, it looks like you need a little help," she said looking concerned as Henry and Kuwabara laid imposter Kurama and Hiei on the ground.

She then looked at the real Kurama and then the one on the ground.

"Shapeshifter," Lee said pointing at the redhead on the ground, knowing what she was about to ask, "We need to hurry and get back to the building to fight the demon."

Botan nodded in understanding, then proceeded to heal imposter Kurama with her magic.

She looked over at Devin and then at her leg wound, "You should stay here and let me heal that wound."

"There's not really time. We need to get back and fi-"

"No!" Henry said all of a sudden, "You are going to stay right here! I will fight in your place, got it?"

His tone was so commanding that when he walked away, the the remaining members that were still able to fight, stayed where they are, too shocked to move.

Henry looked back a them, "Are you coming or not!" he yelled.

The remaining members immediately broke into a run after him back to the school.

Kurama let out a small, quiet laugh.

Yusuke looked over at him in curiously, "What's so funny."

"It's not hard to believe that it took this man less than thirty minutes to crack Hiei."

Yusuke looked at Henry, who was running ahead and then back at Kurama, "Really?" he said in disbelief.

"He did have to resort to other measures besides yelling, though."

Not wanting to know what Zoltan could have possibly done to break Hiei and to get him to obey, he just stared straight ahead and continued running back to building to do what he came here to do.

* * *

**Short chapter. I honestly got a little lazy with this one, but another chapter should be up by tomorrow. I may have to do multiple updates a day to finish in time and get the first chapter of the sequel up before school starts.  
**


End file.
